Free
by destinywriter99
Summary: It starts out with Fang and Nudge pysching out Max. Then, true feelings are revealed in a full scale blow out by Max. But what happens when a blizzard tears apart the flock and a bomb threatens the life of one of it's members? Return of ter Borcht. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Fudge Story**_

**Hey computer people! This is my first fanfiction story, so REVIEW!!!! Also, characters belong to JP, plot is mine. Not skipp20's, mine. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, tips are welcome, reviews are loved, and this Fudge story is not what you think. It's truly hilarious at the end!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

************************************************************************

Chapter 1 Max POV

"NOOOOOOOO! How did you do that? I totally had you beat, and then you...you....CHEATER!!!!"

The Gasman was on his feet, yelling at Iggy. Iggy sat in front of the opposite computer, laughing his head off and saying, "Go me, Go me, Go me!!!" They were playing a computer game off a link from Fang's blog. It was called, "Mutants vs. Morphers, Kick-butt action". The game allowed one on one combat between an Eraser and one member of the Flock. Gazzy had been playing an Eraser, while Iggy played, well, Iggy. And the only reason Iggy could play is because the screen shown white, with the characters as a dark outline.

"Shut it, Gazzy, before you get us kicked out!", I said from a nearby computer.

They were in a library, near Dr. M's house. Because of Fang's incessant need to mess with his blog, they were forced to come to the library. Fang's laptop was on the blitz, probably due to a virus. I was left to my own devices, since Angel and Nudge read, while Iggy and Gazzy played games and Fang typed away on his precious blog.

I logged on to a chat room and looked over the people. My eye caught on one in particular. Fangfighter. I clicked on him and typed, "Hey what's up?"

Fangfighter: "Not much, I'm bored, wanna go on Fang's game and fight eachother?"

I groaned. Ever since Fang made that stupid game, everyone I met online talked about it. It was sooooo annoying. And Fang knew it annoyed me. That was the worst part.

"So. Have you played my game yet? After all, you looooooove me...", Fang crooned into my ear. He had been standing behind me all this time.

"Fang, for the last time, I WAS DRUGGED!!!! I had no idea what I was saying! And no, I have not played your game! Ask one of those brain-dead girls who get on your blog everyday to play with you, if you want the company so bad!", I growled.

Fang straightened up. "Well, I can see you are in a mood."

"Ya, like your never in one", I shot back, irritated by his teasing. "Lets go guys, I'm ready for some home-made cookies!", I called. "Angel, Nudge, come on!"

"All right, cookies! I LOVE Dr. M's cookies! There the best! Hey, did you know that Rachel Carson was strongly opposed to DDT? What's DDT? Angel wants to check out some books. Can we? Maybe....?", Nudge rambled as her and Angel came from the aisle.

"Yep, I knew that. DDT is a pesticide. Maybe later", answered Fang.

We walked out of the library and into the small wooded area beside it.

"Let's fly!", I yelled, and unfurled my wings. Less than 10 seconds later, we were soaring among the clouds, feeling the sun warm our feathers. It was the greatest sensation in the world, flight.

"Max, have you seen some of that fanfiction stuff on us? Like those Fax stories?", asked Fang as he flew beside me. Our wing tips were only an inch apart.

"Ya, I've seen them. Only pervs write stuff like that. Complete pervs. Are _you _a perv, Fang?" I mocked. But in truth, my face was burning on the inside. The truth was, the idea of Fax made me feel light headed. I knew I wanted us to be together, but what if Fang didn't like me, or what if it messed us up totally? It was better to just ignore the best I could.

"NO, fat head, I'm not a perv. But those Fudge stories. Now there's an idea" he stated calmly.

I dropped about 10 feet in altitude before I got my composure again. Nudge and Fang? NUDGE AND FANG??? Fury boiled through my veins. I couldn't believe it. He didn't like me. He liked NUDGE!!! Of all the people, NUDGE???? My mind raced as I tried to look indifferent. It failed.

"Is there something wrong?", asked Fang, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, just tired", I growled. I used the raw energy and sped away at lightning speed.

Fang and Nudge. Fudge. My life sucked.

************************************************************************

**For Fang's POV, I want at least 7 reviews. I hoped you enjoyed this one! If I get reviews, there is definitely more to come. Destiny out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Fang's POV**_

**********************************************************************************

**Ok, so if you are reading this, it means I have 7 reviews! Yay!! I want to thank skipp20 for supporting me and all the others who reviewed!**

**Also, characters belong to JP. Plot is mine. I have it kept in a secret ninja lair.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Enough with evil laughter. Gain.....composure......**

**So, 5 more reviews and you get the 3****rd**** chapter! I'm not sure how good I'm doing so, constructive criticism is welcome!!!**

**********************************************************************************

Watching Max zoom away was not easy. I still can't believe what I'm doing sometimes, but I knew I had to get Max to admit she liked me. Just a little. And the fanfiction had given me an idea.

"Nudge, come here for a sec", I yelled over the wind.

"What's up?", she asked as she flew in beside me. I told her my plan.

"Fang, are you freakin' serious! You know your going to hurt Max!! She will figure it out!", exclaimed Nudge.

"She won't if you don't tell her...", I said darkly. "Are you in or what?"

"Ok, but let me tell Angel", said Nudge uncertainly. "No!...", I said, but too late.

"No need for that, I already know", stated Angel from my other side. She tapped her head.

"Angel, what did I say about reading my thoughts!", I said furiously.

"Oh. Not to do it. Sorry Fang, but sometimes, it just happens", Angel looked down.

"It's fine. Don't do it again though. Now, you and Nudge can't tell Iggy or Gasman, got it?", I said. Both nodded. "Alright, so today, I will try and talk to Max...maybe get her a bit riled. It should be hilarious."

We arrived at Dr.M's house a few minutes later. As I spiraled downward, I tried to gather my thoughts. Just Max's reaction was enough to tell me she was p.o'd. I was going into enemy territory. Shrugging off the feeling of doom, I landed and walked into the house.

"Where's Max?", I asked Ella.

"In the bathroom. She looked furious. What in the world did you do, Fang?", Ella questioned.

"You haven't seen anything yet", I muttered, and walked to the bathroom.

The door was locked when I tried it. I heard running water, probably the shower. Max always seemed to be in the shower when she was upset.

"Hey, Max, come out!", I yelled through the doorway.

"No, I'm busy! Go away, before I call the cops!", yelled a muffled voice from behind the door.

"I am the cops, Max. Which would you prefer, good or bad?", I shouted back.

"Fang, if you break down this door, I will personally escort you to your grave!"

She was getting more irritated, I could tell.

"You know you couldn't do that, Max. You loooooooove me! Ain't that right?", I called.

The next thing I knew, the door was open and a sopping-wet, fully-clothed, red-faced, kick-butt Max was tackling me in the hallway.

"Your dead meat, you sexist pig!!!", she screeched at me.

We rolled down the hallway, past the kitchen and living room, and rolled right out the front door; which was being conveniently held open by Nudge.

"Have fun, you two!", she called from the door way, and shut the door.

Max finally jumped off me and started punching and kicking me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!", she yelled.

"Stop, or I will mock you once more!" I shouted. Blocking her when she was in a right rage was becoming difficult. Max was wearing down though.

Max knew she would get nowhere, so she launched herself into the air and snapped open her wings; flapping hard to gain altitude. I easily followed her.

"What do you think about Fudge?" I asked her when we had reached the same height.

Max sighed. "Do what you want. I don't give a crap" she said monotonously.

I nodded, then said, "I think I will take it to the city..."

The look on her face made me grin inwardly. Oh, how much fun I was having.

**********************************************************************************

**Want to see what happens next? Well, if I get 5 more reviews, then you get numero tres! Ha, how's that for spanish!!! Bye!!! REVIEW!!!! ......my plot.....grrrrrr.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Fudge Story**_

**Awesome! Now I have 5 more reviews!!! I want to thank all my reviewer's: skipp20, jamester56, hydrowing, pinkprincess23, lotsadoodles11, and all the others I didn't mention. I write the stories, but you people make them famous!!! Now, I require 10 more reviews to post the 4****th**** chapter. Got it??? Huh, huh, do you get that???? sorry, a bit hyper...**

**Author note: characters belong to JP, but it is my plot....grrrrrs....don't make me have to borrow skipp20's wolf boy!!!!! LOL!**

**If you like my stories, check out skipp20's! It's hilarious!**

**********************************************************************************

_**Max POV**_

I felt my heart drop to feet. He's was going to take it to the city? What the crap did that mean? Was he being serious? I struggled to think of a word that would sum up this whole situation. Spongebob came to mind. FISHPASTE!, I thought.

"I'll see you later," I mumbled, and flew into the trees. I really just couldn't believe it. First he kisses me, then he mocks me? It didn't make any sense. Boy's were just so stupid. **(This is Max's thought, I didn't mean it literally, please don't take any offense, boys!!!)**

Especially mutant bird boys. Those had to be the worst. Him and his stupid blog.....HIS BLOG! I suddenly had an evil idea. A very evil idea.

"If he want's to mess with me, I will have to mess with him. Say goodbye to Fang's blog," I muttered, then grimaced. Talking to myself, not good. Not good at all. Note to self: Self, don't talk to yourself. It's a baaaaaaad habit. Makes people think your crazier than you already are...

I changed direction and headed back to my mom's house. Entering the clearing, I saw that it was empty of bird-brained Fang. I sighed, relieved. Now, to get a hold of a computer...Fang's computer. Quickly, I landed and ran into the house. I literally ran into Gazzy.

"Hey, watch it, this is a delicate piece of machinery!," he yelped, stumbling backwards. Iggy appeared behind him. I regained my balance and frowned down at the complex mess of wires and explosives.

"Gazzy, I told you, no building bombs in my mom's house. If you blow the house up, you get to build a new one," I said sternly. He looked down at the bomb.

"It's not going to blow up, we haven't put the timer in yet. And besides, we're going out to test it, so yah, we'll see you later," Iggy answered.

"Ok, just don't blow yourselves up," I said. Then a thought occurred to me. What if Fang finds me?

"Iggy, Gazzy!" I called. "Where's Fang?" "He's gone up to the roof with Nudge!" they called back. "Thanks!" Perfect. If he want's to spend his time with Nudge, I would just have to deal with it. In the meantime, I would spend a little time on his computer.

Walking towards Fangs room seemed to be like deja vu. I had been there plenty of times; we had been such good friends and he was the only one who understood me. Now it was turning out to be nothing. Sure, he was still my friend. More like an acquaintance, perhaps. But he had chosen Nudge. All that so-called flirting had turned to dust. It was so painful to know that; so painful to realize that distance had grown between them and what could have been a good thing was never going to happen. Oh, the freakin' agony! FISHPASTE!, I thought again.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on Fangs bed with his laptop in front of me. Tears filled my eyes when I thought of what I was doing. It was so mean. But he had hurt me, more than he even knew. It was time for action. I logged on to his blog, under his username and password, (Nudge helped me do that before all this happened) and started writing random crap.

Fang: I am an idiot, cause I love Nudge. Max is so hot but Nudge loves to talk. Sweeeeeeeeet!!! Did I tell you guys that I'm an illegal immigrant? Yep. Mexico. Don't drink the water!!!! Ha Ha! And I am such a freakin' nerd! I love to quote Star Wars and Monty Python, and Harry Potter! It's all in a good days work. Oh, and I like to go out with girls for one day, write them a sweet note saying how I was going to make this work out, then DUMP THEM THE NEXT DAY!!!! They get so hurt by that, it's hilarious!! Well, peace out! Don't get on my blog anymore!! Cause it SUCKS!!!!

I reread the paragraph of stupid stuff. It was pretty good. But if I had to, later on, I would delete the whole thing. Only if he keeps messing with my feelings, though.

"I wouldn't delete it. Fang would be MAD!" Angel said from the doorway. I whirled around.

"I know, sweetie, but Fang needs to learn a life lesson. Mess with me, and I will get you back," I said.

"...You just don't understand. If you did, none of this would happen. Why don't you tell him how you feel...?" Angel asked as she shook her head.

"Because I don't like to share my feelings. I would rather be strapped down to a table by an Eraser and be forced to watch 4 hours of Barney before I would share my feelings," I said quietly.

Angel suddenly frowned. "You have about 20 seconds to get out of here. Fang and Nudge are coming back..."

My mind momentarily jammed. I wasted about 2 seconds staring at her, and then I logged off the blog as fast as I could, swiftly closing the laptop. I hopped off the bed and ran to the doorway. Angel was already gone. I looked back and cursed. My clothes had still been wet from where I had jumped in to the shower to cry. Now there was a big wet spot in the center of his bed. A big whoosh of wings told me I had to leave. Cursing again, I ran to my bedroom and locked the door. I couldn't do anything about anyway.

In the minutes to come, there was no Fang breaking down my door. I was lucky. I started giggling madly and forced my head into a pillow to muffle it. Sometimes pay back can be the sweetest thing in the world.

**********************************************************************************

**Woo Hoo!!! Did you enjoy it? Tell me by REVIEWING!!!! Remember, 10 more reviews and you get the 4****th**** chapter. Let me give you a hint. Their hitting New York for a little city action, and Fang starts dating. But dating who????? Find out on chapter 4! Oh, and if you didn't get the hint, it will be Fangs POV. **

**This message has been brought to you by destinywriter99. My plot. Characters are JP's. Check out skipp20's story. Bye!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Fudge Story**_

_**Fang POV**_

**HEY PEOPLE!!!! It's me again! Bringing you Chapter 4!! This time, I want a total of 40 reviews before I give you the 5****th**** Chapter. So, band together and get me there!!!!! Remember, constructive criticism is very much welcome! I also want to thank my reviewers for all their support. Keep yourselves updated, even if it does take my a while to get the chapters up. Also, check out the awesome, wonderful Fudge story written by skipp20!**

**********************************************************************************

Right now, I was up on the roof with Nudge. We were discussing our plans to get Max to confess she likes me.

"So, what do you have in mind? I mean, I think you should just tell her how you feel, but you won't do that. What is the next step in your plan? I saw that the confrontation didn't go to well. Do you have anymore fudge?" Nudge said rapidly.

I opened the blue container filled with chocolate fudge and gave her a piece. Then I popped one in my mouth. Swallowing the flavor-filled chocolate, I said, "If I can get Max to agree to going to New York City, then we will probably room together and pretend to go on dates. Surely that will be enough to get her to admit she wants us to be something more than friends." "Only problem is getting her to agree. Maybe Angel will help us out."

"Angel won't help us, cause she is on Max's side," stated Nudge. I frowned.

"Guess we will just have to have luck on our side," I muttered. This was becoming more difficult than it should be. Why did girls have to be so freakin' stubborn?

What will we do if Max doesn't let us go to New York?" Nudge asked. I shrugged. Then, "When are you going to ask her Fang? She is really mad. And sad, I think."

"Probably in the middle of the night. She is always brain dead when you first wake her up," I said. The thought of her half asleep head looking at me made me grin inwardly. Nudge nodded.

"I'm tired, so I will see you later," said Nudge as she stood up. I watched her take off and fly below to her bed room window. No, there would never be a Fudge. She is definitely not my type. But I wanted to have a Fax. Fax was much better.

I stood up and grabbed my container of fudge, then took off. I landed on my window sill kind of hard and, for a moment, thought I would fall off. Then I regained my balance and jumped into my warm, Fang-ish room. The first thing I noticed was that my laptop was on my bed. Not where I had left it. The second thing I noticed was that my door was slightly ajar. Also, not like I had left it. Something was up, but I had no idea what. I sat down on my bed, just to jump back up with a yelp. My bed was wet!!!!! A huge wet spot in the center!!!!

I looked at my bed, then at my laptop and put two and two together. Max had been in my room. On my bed. On my laptop. I grabbed the computer and quickly logged on to my blog. My eye's widened as I read what I had written. Or, what Max had written. A stream of curses and foul names flowed from my mouth. First, I'm going to rip her limb from limb. Then I will force feed her poison, to kill her, if she isn't all ready. Then I will burn her carcass to ashes. Then I will burn her ashes to ashes. Then I will burn her ashes of ashes to more ashes. Then I will scattered her ashes all over and dance the macarena on them. And even then, her punishment would probably not be over!!!!

I threw the laptop onto my dresser, almost breaking it, then ripped my sheets off my bed and waded them up. I threw them at my door, which caused it to close all the way. It made a lousy thump sound. Not good enough. I wanted to punch something. I snatched the container full of fudge and opened it up. For a second, I only stared at it. The next thing I knew, I was stuffing my face with fudge until no more would fit and I had to start chewing. I probably looked like a blowfish, but I didn't care. In a flash, the container was empty and I regretted treating my wonderful fudge so poorly. That only made my angrier. I would kill her, absolutely kill her, I thought.

It was around midnight when I jumped out of bed and sneaked down to Max's room. When I tried the door, I found it was locked. She must have thought I would come after her. She thought well. But not well enough. I took Ella's hair pin from my pocket and picked the lock. Laughing quietly, I walked into Max's room and shut the door back.

Max was merely a curled up lump in the covers. I stared at her for a second. She was so beautiful, and so smart. I almost regretted what I was doing to her. But then, it was the only way to get her to admit she loved me. I started to shake her awake.

"Wha'? Wha' you want? Leave me alone...," she moaned and turned over.

"Max, wake up, I need to ask you something!" I whispered in her ear.

"N-Fang, go 'way, ask me 'morrow. I'm sleepin'," she mumbled. That's when I yanked off the covers and pulled her pillow from under her head. Her head hit the mattress with a thump. Now she was wide awake...and maybe a bit angry.

"Why did you do that, idiot?" she asked angrily and she sat up.

"I need to ask you something!" I said.

"Well, ask it, so I can get some sleep! It won't be long before Mr. Annoying Voice comes back and say's we have to take a hike. And then I won't get any sleep."

"I think we should go to New York City. Maybe practice our blending in skills? When were on the run, often we have to go into large crowds. I think maybe it would be best if we tried to be a little bit more incognito," I said quickly.

The first thing she said was no. Very firmly, I might add. The second thing she told me was that I had not asked a question, I simply stated something. Apparently, I was grammatically incorrect. What the heck? That had nothing to do with my....statement. I guess she was trying to get on my nerves. Didn't work, though.

"Why not? You know that we need to work on it!" I exclaimed.

"As long as I can keep the flock out of danger, I will. Cities are dangerous. Dr. M's house is not. Or, it is, but a little less dangerous. I can't let anything happen to the flock. You know that. And, _**we**_ don't have to work on our grammar, _**you**_ do," she declared meaningfully.

Now I was aggravated. Her reasoning was good. Something I really couldn't argue with. Once again, there was another trait I loved about her. She could reason things through. But the grammar thing was getting old.

"Forget the grammar! We would only spend about a week there, then move to another big city. The flock would love it! We can protect them!", I tried to argue.

"You know good and well that we can't protect the flock. Hasn't past experiences taught you anything? Yes, the flock would love it, but I can't risk their safety. I'm sorry, Fang. Really, I am," she finished quietly.

I opened my mouth to argue, but she suddenly held her hand up, signaling me to stop. A frown appeared on her face and she groaned. "Not you! Not now! Noooooooooo! FISHPASTE!!!!!!!!" she moaned.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't seen that look on her face for a long time. It pained me, but it also brought me joy. Cause I knew that face well.

"All-Mighty Voice is back. He says to go to New York City. He says to follow your plan. I hate the Voice," she stated gloomily. I smiled, silently thanking the Voice. Angel may be on Max's side, but I had the Voice. GO....ME!!!!

"Cool. I'm guessing you'll tell the flock in the morning?" She nodded. "Right then. See you in the morning."

I stopped at the door. "One more thing. If you touch my blog again, I will personally escort you to your grave," I said, quoting her once more. The look on her face was priceless. I walked out the door, waited till I was half way down to my bedroom, then cracked up.

Every thing was going according to plan. New York, here we come!

**********************************************************************************

**Sorry guys! I know on the last authors note I had said that there would be dating and New York Action. Guess I un-knowingly lied to you. Sorry! But I promise, on chapter 5, there will be New York. Maybe dating. I don't know yet. Remember, I want a total of 40 reviews before I post Chapter 5. Thank you all for sticking with me! Bye!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Fudge Story**_

_**Max POV**_

**Ok, so I said I wanted 40 total reviews. I wanted to see how far you guys would go, I guess... but now I want a total of 50 reviews before Chapter 6 is posted. Thank you all for reviewing, of course. JP owns characters. I own plot. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough, cough. **

**Enjoy!!!!**

**********************************************************************************

I hate the voice. I HATE THE VOICE!!!! We were now flying towards New York City, for a little r&r&reof. That means: rest and relaxation and reckless endangerment of flock. Nice, right? Uh,uh.

"Are we there yet?" whined Gazzy. He asked that about every five minutes, just to annoy me. It was working.

"We get there, when we get there!" I growled at him. Fang looked over at me and smirked. It said, you do not go well with unexpected interruptions from the voice. ...Obviously!

It was a few short hours until we reached New York, so we passed the time by playing truth or dare, and the violent version of rock-paper-scissors. I got the back of my hand slapped quite a few times by Angel...wonder why. She was such a cheater!

When we landed in the woods at New York City, tension filled my body. I could see that Fang was the same way, even though he suggested we do this. The rest of the flock were having a great time already. They chatted excitedly about what they were going to do here, where they would eat at, what they would buy. That morning as I told them where we were going, they had been practically bouncing off the walls. Literally. Iggy got so excited, he punched Gazzy by mistake. It was a pretty sweet uppercut. But Gazzy hadn't been too pleased. He threw Iggy against the wall and Iggy roundhouse kicked into the other wall. We stopped the fight before it became war. Now, the fight between them was forgotten. I had said a painful goodbye to my mom and sister, was given a couple of credit cards, and then we flew.

As we walked into the city, we immediately saw a hotel. Hotel Mela was the name of it. It looked quite expensive. And it also told me we were practically standing in Times Square. Great.

"Oooooooh, Max, please, can we stay in that hotel! Hotel Mela! Please, please, please, Max, it looks so cool, and fancy! Do we have enough money? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase!!!" Angel grabbed my arm and gave me the bambi eyes. Must....resist......EYES!, I thought. I went through an internal struggle, fighting off Angel's eyes with everything I had. Well, maybe not everything, cause....I lost.

"Alright, fine, lets go check in," I said, exasperated with myself. Curse those bambi eyes!

They were so evil, in so many ways. We walked in through the revolving doors and the flock went crazy. It was all glitter and gold. I could just feel the money slipping away from me. FISH...PASTE!!!

I walked up to the counter and got three rooms. The guy looked at us and said, "Are there any adults to take care of you?" This was not looking good. I had no choice but to lie.

"Yes, but they are going to be arriving a little late. They told us to go ahead and get the rooms. If you could give room cards...?" I said firmly. The man still looked wary so Angel came up and smiled at him. The man's face softened and he smiled back while giving us our room keys.

"Enjoy your stay!" he called after we started toward the elevator. Apparently, our lack of bags did not seem too suspicious to everyone else.

All three rooms had two beds each, a full kitchenette, full bathroom, tv, safe, coffee table. The works. Did I mention that the tv's were 42 inch. Yeah. Sweet deal for 200 bucks a room. I set the rooming order.

"Ok, Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, Fang and me. Got it? No switching rooms, building bombs, sneaking out to buy clothes, and NO LOVE CRAP!!!" I emphasized on the love crap. As much as I hated it, I knew I would have to room with Fang. If the rest of the flock saw how we were acting, it would tear them apart. So far, I had managed to keep our fighting on the low side. I planned to keep it that way.

I saw Fang and Nudge give each other looks. It was a disappointed look. That got my blood boiling. "Everyone, we will crash in our rooms tonight, and order some room service. Don't go overboard! Tomorrow, I guess we will go mingle," I said. Angel and Nudge got excited looks in their eyes, Gazzy and Iggy slapped high-fives, and Fang....Fang smiled. A mischievous smile. It creeped me out. They all ran into their rooms and began talking, discussing what room service they were going to get.

Fang and I walked to our room and shut the door. "No love crap? Well, I guess you will just have to make an exception," Fang said as he checked out the kitchenette.

"What do by that?" I said in a dangerous voice. Here we go again. The givers of anger never stop giving.

Fang didn't answer. He threw a room service menu at me and started dialing the number. He ordered two enchilada's, three cheeseburgers, five plates of fries, and 6 Dr. Peppers. I took the phone from him and ordered. Three plates of spaghetti, two double cheese burgers, one plate of onion rings, and 5 Pepsi's added to the order, and I hung up.

"Please, Fang, what ever you have in mind, stop. The flock is family, not lovers. We need to be reasonable, and you need to stop with the Fudge," I found myself pleading with him. Fang looked up and stared deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Max. But not yet. I don't think you get the point. Fudge. It's all around in New York. That means, that my Fudge is accepted here. Besides, I'm going on a date tomorrow. Hope you don't mind, _Mother!_" Fang finished sarcastically.

I was about to tackle him to the ground and grind his brains in to the fancy carpet, but a knock came at the door. Our food was here. After a few odd looks, and a one hundred passed between us; we had our food, and the girl moved onto the Angel's and Nudge's room. They also had a hundred dollars on them.

Fang took his food to his bed and began chowing down. I grabbed a burger and stuffed half of it into my mouth. Stupid fancy food, always being too small. Stupid Fang with his sarcasm. Stupid New York, for having Fudge all around. Stupid me, for falling for Fang in the first place. It's going to be a long week.

**********************************************************************************

**Interesting. Blog, creeped, and chowing are not words on Word Perfect. Strange.**

**Anyway, remember 50 total reviews, and I shall reveal to you Fang's date. Chapter 6. Sorry skipp20 for almost revealing your surprise on your story. Haha. **

**See you later, and REVIEW!!!!! (howling comes from wolf boy)**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Fudge Story**_

_**Fang POV**_

**Alright, computer people. Here is the chapter that you've all been waiting for! Fang's Date!!!! Actually, I not sure if you have been waiting for the date or not, but here it is!!!**

**JP=characters....................Destinywriter99=plot.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**********************************************************************************

It was the early hours of the morning. 5:00 A.M., to be exact. The alarm clock beeped with a loud, penetrating sound that hurt to hear. I reached my hand over to hit the snooze button and found nothing but empty air. Why was the alarm so freakin' loud? My hand skimmed the entire length of the side table. I knocked over several phone books, menu's, and a lamp. But no alarm clock. I raised up and opened my eyes. I couldn't see it anywhere.

Then I felt a small vibration under my hands. I lifted my pillow to reveal the evil little alarm clock who wouldn't stop beeping. I switched it off and got out of bed. I looked over at Max. She was propped up, staring at me with an malicious smile on her face. And so the war starts over.

"Goooooooood morning, sunshine!!!" I said sarcastically. I _will _have the last laugh, I thought.

"Look's like a_** beautiful**_ day, cupcake!!!" she replied back in a voice that sounded like poisoned honey. I watched her as she jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Soon, maybe, she will realize that this sniping is pointless. Soon, she will see that all I wanted was for us to be together.

I picked up the stuff I had knocked over and set them back up on the table. Then I looked at the breakfast menu. This hotel was to expensive to have free breakfast in the morning, so I looked at the room service breakfast. Pancakes, biscuits and gravy, eggs, assorted meat, and even tofu were on the menu.

"Hey Max, room service for breakfast or fast food?" I yelled through the bathroom door.

"Room Service!" was the reply I got. I heard the shower running behind the door.

I went over and decided what I would get, then waited. A few minutes later, Max came out with the same clothes on, but a bit cleaner. I held the menu out to her and she snatched it away from me. I think she was still mad. Just my luck.

She picked up the phone and began ordering. Two biscuits and gravy, bacon, hashbrowns, three , and three egg and cheese biscuits were her order. I took the phone and added three bacon, egg and cheese biscuits, two egg and ham omelets, and two ice tea's. The food would be there in about 10 minutes.

As I hung up the phone, Max asked, "So, did you fix your blog?" I stared at her.

Continuing, she said, "Yeah, I'm admitting it because it would be stupid to pretend it wasn't me. So there. ....Why can't we just get along, Fang? Like we used to?"

"Max, we can't, because you need to realize something first. You need to come clean about what you feel inside. Trust me, I can live off Fudge, until you do," I said quietly. Her face flushed.

"I don't know what your talking about! I am clean on the inside! All we do is fight, and now you tell me that your trying to make me realize something!!! What? What the heck am I supposed to realize? All I know is that you like this whole "Fudge" thing! And if that's what you want, FINE!!! I guess I'm done realizing crap!! Go on your stupid date with Nudge! But leave me and the rest of the flock out of your affairs!" she screamed at me. Max had exploded. She leapt off her bed and ran out of the room. The door slammed shut and I jumped off the bed to follow her, only to stop myself. If I go after her, she will just kick my butt and suspect that the whole Fudge thing was fake. Then I would be in trouble.

So I sat back down and waited for the food to arrive. It hurt so bad to see Max so upset. By what I had done. In the end, I felt as though I was accomplishing nothing. I was causing her so much pain, just to hear her say, I love you. And, when she does find out that all that pain was because of a fake plan, she will hate me anyway. I am in way over my head. Ugh!

The food arrived shortly after I had those thoughts. I wolfed down my breakfast and sat drinking my ice tea, waiting for Max to come back. Hopefully, I thought, when I do come clean, I will beg for mercy and she will still love me.

Then Max came back, followed by the rest of the flock. She flopped down on the bed, pulled the cart loaded with her breakfast toward her, and began eating. Past the mouthful of bacon, she said, "Alright guys, here's today's plan."

"Can we go shopping, Max? Please! We didn't bring any clothes with us," interrupted Nudge. Angel looked up from the window she was staring through, and gazed pleadingly at Max. Max didn't look up from her breakfast.

"Not today. Today, we are just going to look around and get to know the city. Then tomorrow, we can go shopping for clothes, and go into any other stores that you scope out today. That alright with you guys?" Max stated. We all nodded.

"Awww, come on, Max! Shopping? Can't we go to some video game stores?" whined Gazzy.

"Like I said, after we buy some clothes, we can go into any store that you like. And I will make sure that the girls don't get stuff you, Iggy, and Fang won't like. We will go to the girls department, you will go to boys. Fair enough?" Max said. Gazzy and Iggy nodded. Max looked at me, glaring. I nodded too.

She had finally finished. "All right, lets go! I've already paid our rooms for a two week stay. Let's have some fun!" Max exclaimed, her false eagerness more for the younger kids than for herself. Luckily, they didn't hear the fake in it.

We walked out of the hotel and started strolling down Times Square. The flock Oo'd and Ah'd at practically everything they saw. The last time we were in New York, we were trying to hide from Erasers. Needless to say, they probably didn't get to have as much fun last time. Nudge and Angel spent 2 hours pointing out shops and giggling. Gazzy and Iggy whispered and pointed out shops too, but Gazzy also described everything to Iggy. On the account of the not seeing thing.

Max strolled along with a smile plastered to her face, responding to the questions and statements of the flock with short answers. Her face said happy, but her body said SO NOT HAPPY. Her whole body was tense, her muscle's clenched and ready to respond to any danger. I loved her. So much. But I needed to hear her say it.

When we stopped for lunch at a Hardee's, I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She glared daggers at me and shrugged me off.

"Nudge and I are going now. We'll see you back at the hotel," I said as nonchalant as I could. She waved a hand at me and said menacingly, "Have fun!" I grabbed Nudge's hand and walked out.

Nudge looked at me. "Fang, this needs to stop. I mean, Max is really hurt! If you love her, why keep fighting her and making her cry? It's seem's kinda stupid to me..." she said quickly. She slipped her hand out of mine and we walked side by side towards a nearby O'Charleys.

"Max needs to learn a lesson. And until I hear her say I love you, to me, then I won't stop. Are you going to ditch me?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"No, but what is the lesson that she needs to learn?" asked Nudge. We walked into the O'Charleys. I told them table for two and a waitress took us to a window booth, where we could see all the people passing by. We swiftly ordered our food, (I got three bowls of loaded potato soup, and Nudge got two plates of Chicken O'Tenders), then I answered her.

"The lesson she needs to learn is this: she can trust me with ANYTHING. Any thought, any feeling, any anything. And to not be afraid of her feelings. That's what she needs to learn. She did trust me for a long time. Then we saw other people and that trust was broken. We need to get it back. Also, I want us to be more than friends. It's pointless to keep denying it," I said. The waiter brought us our food and we started eating.

Neither of us spoke for a while. When we had both finished, I asked her if she wanted dessert. She said yes. I ordered the Ultimate Chocolate Chocolate Cake. Her hand was on the table so I laid mine over top of it. She looked at me weirdly and said, "What are you doing?"

"We're on a date, remember? Even if it is fake, Max can't know that."

"Oh."

"Nudge, I don't know where to go from here. What else can we do that will get Max to admit she likes me?" I sighed.

She thought for a moment, while the waitress brought us our cake with two spoons.

"I got it!" she exclaimed, and bent forward to whisper her plan in my ear. It was perfect. I smiled, and grabbed a spoon.

"Nudge, I guess your brain isn't all fluff after all!" I joked and began eating the cake.

"Hey! Look who's talking! It took you that long!" she shot back and started to eat too. Then we both cracked up! It was just too funny; the whole date thing and the jokes. We continued eating but every time we stuck a piece of cake in our mouths', one of us would whisper "fluff" or "plan" and it would start all over again.

After another round of laughter, I looked out the window.....and straight into the eyes of Max. She was staring at us through the window. My laughter faded and Nudge looked to see what it was. Seeing Max, she quickly turned her head back to the cake. I could see Max's eyes flick from our smiles, to our hands, to our cake that we were sharing. My smile was still on my face, so I decided to infuriate her. I widened my smile and cocked an eyebrow. Angry tears filled Max's eyes and she ran back into the stream of people.

Then I felt bad. Nudge suddenly looked depressed.

I popped the rest of the cake in my mouth. "I think we should go back now," stated Nudge. I nodded. I paid for the food and we left the restaurant. As we walked back to the hotel, I grabbed her hand again. She tried to pull away, but I held tight.

"We have to make it look real!" I hissed in her ear. She swallowed and nodded. As we reached the hotel, I ran threw the plan again with her. We tweaked a bit, then satisfied, I stopped at her room.

"See you later, baby," I said loudly. "Bye!" she practically shouted. Then she went into her room. I walked down the hall and entered my own room.

Max was asleep in her bed when I walked in. I went over to her and saw that her whole face was red from crying. I bent down and whispered, "I'm sorry Max..."

The next thing I knew, her hand was flying threw the air and she slapped me. HARD! I staggered backward and put a hand to my stinging cheek. Max turned over and resumed her fake sleep.

"I guess I deserved that," I murmured sadly. Then I clicked off the lamp that I had turned on when I came in, and went to bed.

**********************************************************************************

**So, did you enjoy it? Was it good? Tell me by REVIEWING!!!! I want 10 more reviews, which means that I should have 60 reviews by the time I post chapter 7. And it will be good...with lots of Fax and a little sprinkle of fake Fudge! And another hint! Max will finally say it!!! It will probably be the last chapter of this story, so REVIEW!!!! Thankyou, all my reviewing people!!! thanks for sticking with this story!**

**Bye!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Fudge Story**_

_**Max POV**_

**Here it is, in all its glory. The 7****th**** installment of destinywriter99's story. HAHA!!! THAT RHYMED!!!! I have worked hard(in my mind) to figure out how to do this. I know Fang and Max have been out of character. Sorry to disappoint you guys that way, but I'm not JP. I can't capture the characters like I wish I could. So, I realize that you all will probably tell me on reviews of this chapter that they are way ooc. I will go ahead and apologize for that. ...Sorry....**

**Secondly, I want to thank my many reviewers for reviewing this story. To all these people: Skipp20, Hydrowing, Amanda, DontTakeItPersonallyImaCritic, Angelfanatic, Fudgey, GrrrrIForgotToLoginIn, Faximum897, Angle Fanaitic, Twistedtwilightride, Avengingangle45, Wingsforlife, Maximumcullenxxx, Sammi, SmartA55, Eaglegal4, the7thflockmember, booknerd333, jaxmin, funny funny, 123-Cat-Cat-321, Silken-Winged-Angel, BlueWingedKitty, wontongirl, pinkprincess23, horsefancc, Chaos Mirror Of Hearts, jamester56, lotsadoodles11, .happiness, xxmgxx3445xx, lolpartygal2008, AND twimax. WOW, THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE!!!**

**Now, I won't keep u waiting anymore, so Enjoy!!!!**

**********************************************************************************

The morning came way too fast. Before I knew, I was jolted awake by the alarm clock again. I reached over and turned it off. Why wasn't under my pillow? I thought he would get me back for that. Propping myself up, I looked over to where Fang slept. He wasn't there. All that remained was a heap of blankets, twisted together and randomly thrown around. Apparently, his covers attacked him last night. At least, that's what it looked like.

As I got out of bed, I wondered where he had went. Not that I cared much anymore. That blow last night had been the last blow he would ever throw at me. Any remaining shred of love I still had, had been grounded to dust and blown away by the wind last night. I could still see it now. Them holding hands. Them sharing dessert. Them laughing. Fang didn't laugh!!!!!! He smiled occasionally, but only for me! Yet he was outright laughing in front of Nudge!!!!!!!! The war that had begun several days ago, turned into World War 3 yesterday. Deep in my subconscious last night, I had decided that if he ever displayed public affection that was stronger than family affection, I would kick him out of the flock. With NO REGRETS!!!!

I quickly took a shower and combed my hair with my fingers. Slipping back into the dirty clothes, I ordered breakfast for myself....and Fang. I may not like him anymore, but he was still part of the flock. For now. The rest of the flock would just be getting up right now, so I sat down at the coffee table and waited.

Fang suddenly appeared out on the balcony. He slid open the doors and slowly walked inside. He looked like he had been awake for hours.

"Where have you been?" I asked harshly. He glanced up at me as he draped his windbreaker over the other chair. His hair was a beautiful mess. But I couldn't think of how beautiful he was. I couldn't get caught and hurt again. It was over, and never coming back.

"It doesn't matter. How did you sleep," he mumbled quickly. The now-familiar anger flared again. Of course it mattered!!! Sometimes he had jelly for brains!

"It does matter. I slept fine. Where did you go?" I asked again. I saw smirk he slightly when I said I slept fine. Well, maybe I didn't sleep fine, but right now, the subject was him.

"I woke up really early and went flying. Then I sat out on the balcony till you woke up," he said. He went over to his bed, bent down, and came back up with his laptop in hand. He opened it up and started typing.

"I also got some messages saying that I should keep Max off my blog. I told them that it was ok; that you were just angry and to forgive you," he continued as he typed. I felt my face flush. I did kind of regret what I did. But to ask them to forgive me? What did he think, that I cared about what computer people thought of me? Fang was acting like an $$! He was such a JERK sometimes!

"Well, I tell them I said thank you!" I said sarcastically. A knock came at the door. Our room service was here.

As they pulled the cart in, Fang looked up from his computer and raised his eyebrows.

"I ordered you breakfast...your welcome," I said forcefully. I grabbed my plates and went back to the coffee table. Fang got off the bed and I heard him whisper, "Thank you." It wasn't sarcastically, but very soft and....gentle. Like a whole new personality had come out in Fang from my one act of kindness to him. What the crap was he playing at? Forgiveness? Acceptance? What did he want?

We both began eating and silence reigned for half an hour. The rest of the flock came running in just as Fang finished his last omelet, and I drank the rest of my Mountain Dew. I was assaulted with questions from both the boys and girls.

"Max, Max, can we go into JC Penny's first?" asked Angel, jumping up and down in front of me. What had she eaten for breakfast, chocolate cake? Ugh.....bad pun. VERY bad.

"Hey, Max, me and Iggy want to go to that video game store! You see, there is this..." and he preceded to tell me about a game with guns and tanks. I stopped listening after about a minute, but I believe the game was called Mercenaries. I turned my attention to Nudge, who had grabbed my arm and was trying to bring me to my feet.

"C'mon Max, we're wasting time! I want to go to Rue 21! And Old Navy! And Limited Too! And, GUESS WHAT, I had this really weird dream last night, it had..." she began telling me about a dream with flying bananas in it.

I looked at Fang, who shrugged. That meant "ready when you are" in Fang language. I stood up.

"Alright guys! Calm down! You all will get to go to the stores you picked out! Let's go!" I said, standing up and walking out of the room. The flock followed me.

Starting out on the busy streets of New York, I struggled to not tense up. It happened anyway. I just couldn't help it; places like this kill me! It was like torture, knowing that you could be attacked at any moment.

We walked to the first store we came to. Rue 21. It was just now opening. Nudge rushed inside and began running around the store, many times, picking up a shirt or pair of jeans. I felt my stomach drop about 10 inches. If we don't exceed the credit card limit and get thrown in jail, mom will kill me. Angel walked around with me and occasionally picked up a tank top or long sleeve shirt. Due to her size, anything she got at Rue 21 would have to be worn with a tank top. That went of Nudge and myself too. We tended to dress ready for a fight. Which means, modestly. As for the long sleeve shirts, we all needed them. It was about mid-December, and we had to fly around a snow storm when we were traveling down here. So, it was time to get a new wardrobe.

I picked out a couple of things too. A dark purple, long-sleeve shirt with a jean jacket to go over it. Dark jeans with black belt. A black quarter sleeve shirt and another pair of jeans. White tank top. White was really not my color, but I knew that if I didn't get a variety, Angel and Nudge would get stuff for me. Better to choose my self with a little sacrifice, than to be held against my will with a lot of sacrifice.

I looked down at Angel. She had about 6 shirts in her hand and three pairs of jeans. Obviously, she had read my mind and saw my money worries, or she would be like Nudge. Buying everything and anything. A red shirt with an awesome wing pattern caught my eye. I found the right size and slung it over my arm. Maybe this won't be too bad after all.

Nudge was finally ready to check out. She had so many clothes in her arms, she was about to drop some of it. I motioned Fang over to my side. He had to help me sort these clothes. Together, we sorted through the stack, discarding things that would be too hard to fight in and things we didn't find appropriate; and shoving clothes back into her arms that she could wear. It took us quite a few minutes. I heard Iggy moan. He would just have to be patient.

Finally, we walked to the register and the cashier rang up our total. Almost 200 dollars. Gulp. Yep, mom was going to kill me. We had 5 full bags of clothes to carry. I needed a lackey to carry my stuff. Nudge was already giving Fang her 3 bags. Well, crap. I was going to give him my one bag. But seeing as he is already struggling under the weight of Nudge's shopping power, I decided to spare him. For now.

After Rue 21 was Limited Too, Game Stop, Aeropostle, Claire's, Old Navy, Gap, and several other stores. We stopped at Taco Bell for lunch, then kept going. Nudge bought shirts, skirts, jeans, shoes, and even accessories like earrings and hair bands. Angel bought much of the same, but in smaller quantities. I bought 4-5 shirts and a couple of pairs of jeans at each store. The boys bought clothes too, but they looked at video games more than they looked at a shirt size. Fang stood around. Like he always did. And he helped me sort Nudge's clothes. Which was hilarious when ever he got hold of a halter dress or spaghetti-strap tank top. He would look at it like it was an alien object.

The last store we came to was JC Penney's. When Angel saw the sign, she gave a squeal and ran inside, quickly followed by Nudge. As I slowly walked in, I called, "Try to hurry, girls! It's getting late, and I want to drop off our stuff before we go eat!"

I stopped at the juniors section and looked around. Several things caught my eye, and a nice pair of black jeans practically screamed buy me! I might hate shopping, but I have to admit, buying clothes wasn't too bad once you get started buying. I wouldn't do it often though.

Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, and I sat our bags down on two chairs next to the dressing room. Angel's and Nudge's were already there. The guys ran off towards the...well....guys section and I began looking through the racks. I searched for things on the clearance racks, and clothes that suited me. I found my size in the black jeans I wanted, then moved on to some quarter sleeves that looked cool. I got an orange one. If I didn't get a variety, I knew the consequences. Next, I got a blue sweater that had a hood. I picked up a green jacket. Then a black, long sleeve shirt. A pair of light colored jeans. Then a white hoodie with a silver design.

My eyes roamed the corner with the latest shipping of clothes. There was an outfit that was a short black dress, with a gold, swirling design. It came with black leggings. It looked more like a really shirt, but I could tell it was very form-fitting. A slight pressure suddenly appeared in my mind. I found myself walking towards the two-piece outfit. Oh no! Angel!

Angel, get out of my head, NOW! I will not buy that! When would I where it? I can't even fight in it! I don't have shoes to go with it!, I thought frantically. My hand reached out to find my size. A small giggle came from inside my head.

"Angel, I'm telling you for the last time, GET OUT!" I growled quietly. A moment of silence, then my hand stopped moving. Angel's voice echoed through my head. "Max, trust me, you are going to need this outfit. Besides, you let Nudge get that mini skirt, and you let me get that pretty hairbow! You should get something really nice for yourself!"

"What do you mean, 'I'll need that outfit..'?" I whispered. My head shook back and forth, and a feeling of annoyance washed over me. That was Angel's emotion.

"You will find out soon enough, I think," she said. My hand resumed its frantic searching on the rack. "ANGEL!!!" I whisper-yelled. My face went slack and I felt my mouth moving.

"...I am going to get this, I think," I said aloud. I held up the correct size, then put it over my arm. I felt Angel remove herself from my head. I was about to put it back when I remembered her saying I would need it. What did that mean?

Completely lost in my thoughts, I never noticed Fang glide up behind me. He stood there unseen for a moment, then opened his mouth. A voice that sounded like Gozen came from Fangs mouth and he said right in my ear, "Boo!"

A shriek tore itself from my lips and I am ashamed to admit that I jumped. But I also turned in mid-air and whacked Fang in the stomach with the hanger of the dress outfit. He grimaced and took a step back. Behind him, Gazzy and Iggy stood, cracking up so hard, they were both on their knees. Gazzy was trying to tell Iggy that I had jumped, but he was laughing so hard, he could only get one word out at a time. Fang gave a low chuckle, then began to walk away.

"Fang, have you lost your mind? If you ever do that again, I will kick your butt through the roof!" I yelled at him, trying to ignore the embarrassment rising in me. He stopped suddenly and whipped around, with a wicked look in his eyes.

"No, you won't, cause you looooooooooooooooooooooooove me! Soooooooooooo much!" he stated evilly. I lunged at him, snarling and he ran away.

I chased him until we got to the kitchen supplies, then he did his little disappearing act on me, and I went back to the junior section. Steaming mad, by the way. He is definitely not going to do this to me here! He had the opportunity all day, but _now_ he wants to do it? What the crap!!!

As I walked back to the dresses, I looked over...and saw Fang and Nudge hugging. That was the last straw. Now, I was going to kill him. I dropped my clothes and ran over to them so fast, I don't think they saw me coming. Inserting my hands between their bodies, I forced them apart so hard, Nudge fell backwards and Fang barely kept his balance. He glared at me and helped Nudge up. She looked hurt.(emotionally)

"What the h*** is your problem, Max? Can you not stand to see Fudge? Then admit what you want to admit, and we might be able to work something out!" he yelled at me. It was a good thing there were no people around, cause I could tell it would get nasty.

"Hey, no cussing! And, no, I can't stand to see Fudge! We're family, not lovers, Fang! It isn't right! And I have nothing to admit! NOTHING!" I yelled back. My anger was reaching boiling point. He stepped forward and seized my shoulders.

"Max, have I hurt you? Do you know why it hurts? Just say it Max, just say it!" he shouted in my ear.

I tore away from his and lashed out. My foot connected with his knee and he jumped away, anger in his eyes.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'VE HURT ME! YOU DON'T CARE!!!!! YOUR JUST BEING A LOUSY_ JERK_!!!" I screamed at him. "I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU!!!"

" I know it hurts, Max. It has to. JUST FREAKIN' SAY IT!" he yelled back. He threw a punch at me, but I dodged it. I roundhouse kicked him into one of the waiting chairs by the dressing room. He sprang back up and jumped on top of me. I punched and kicked, but he eventually pinned my arms to the floor, along with my legs.

"...just say it..." he whispered while I struggled.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NEVER SAY IT! ALL THAT FLIRTING, AND THE KISS WAS JUST YOU BEING A STUPID, FATHEADED IDIOT!!!! I WILL NEVER ADMIT THAT I LOVED YOU, BECAUSE THAT'S OVER! I DON'T THINK THE HURT WILL EVER GO AWAY, BECAUSE I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU!!!!!!! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUDGE!!!! I HAAAAAAAAAAATE YOU! I LOVE YOU, BUT JUST ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU!!!!!" I finished. He simply stared at me as I gasped for breath.

"Max, if you really hate me, then how can you love me too? You don't understand. The Fudge thing was a set up, just to have you tell me you loved me.....Do you truly hate me?" his voice was filled with pain now. I instantly regretted everything I said. I had ended up saying the one thing I never wanted to say, and I also hurt him. Oh, crap.

"Fang...I....I'm so sorry. I never meant it. But you hurt me so bad over this past week. I love you to death.....but...." I left it hanging. All the pain, just to hear me say 'I love you'. It seemed pointless.

"Max....please forgive me. But it wasn't pointless. I had to hear you say it. Or I knew we would never be together, because I knew neither of us would ever admit it. So, that's why I had Nudge help me. I never meant to truly hurt you. Please, please forgive me!" He was practically begging me. Where was the strong Fang who punched me and kept me solid? But I realized he was speaking the truth.

"I take back what I said about hating you. Can we...please....can we finally be together?" I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Take this as an answer," he said softly, and then he kissed me. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. His lips were so soft, and he did it so perfectly, I never wanted it to end. I finally thought to kiss back and we laid there on the floor of JC Penny's, kissing. It was finally happening. All that I had wanted with him was happening. We _would_ be together!

He finally pulled away, but that little burst of joy in the pit of my stomach stayed. He looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "Thankyou..."

I nodded and was the happiest I had been in weeks.

**********************************************************************************

**I hope all of you enjoyed my story. A lot of you have been asking me to continue my story. Well, if I get a total of 75 reviews, I promise to continue it. I won't be posting as often as I would like, though, because I'm back in school and semester finals are coming up. So, REVIEW! And tell me how the last parts were, because I think they could have been better. Thank you all for reading! Read skipp20's story!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Fang POV**_

**Hey people! It's me again, bringing you the latest edition of A Fudge Story. A lot of you wanted me to continue the story. I knew I couldn't stop until they had a date, so I will continue this story through this chapter.**

**As to what I mean by "being back in school", When I began writing this story, I was on Thanksgiving Break. Now, break has ended and I have about 2 weeks before the semester ends and Christmas break comes. That also means I have finals. I have to study, and I have lots of homework, so I won't be able to type all day and post as often.**

**Thank you, once again, for your support and reviews! .....Skipp20 says hi! ....so does wolf boy.**

**ENJOY!**

**********************************************************************************

(Fangs Blog)- O.K. First of all, I guess I should catch you guys up on events. Last night, I left you hanging, saying we were going shopping. (Sarcastic Woo). Long story short. I bought stuff. Max and I fought. And yelled. She confessed her undying love for me. We are going out. AND we have a date set up for this after noon. OH....MY.....GOD. Help me. I can kick about 100 Eraser butts, and not get tired. But I think my brain might explode, if I try and think of what to do on this date tonight anymore.....help me.

Also, we are leaving New York. We're heading for Colorado to shred a mountain. Gazzy got this big idea in his head of us skiing and snow boarding down the slopes of Colorado. And to make sure the guys had an equal say in what and where we go, Max, unfortunately, said yes. So now, we were heading towards Winter Park, Colorado. At least, that's what Gazzy found using my laptop.

Any suggestions for my date would be appreciated. Any hot spots in Winter Park would also be welcome. Thanks for all the help! -Fang

I guess that would have to do. Max was out buying plane tickets, so we could ship our suit cases up to Colorado. I was in charge while she was gone, and that meant keeping Gasman and Iggy from blowing up the hotel, and making sure the girls didn't bug the guys. What a job.

Nudge was trying to fit all her clothes into the two suit cases she had. She looked like she was having trouble, so I went over to help her.

"Gazzy, I told you....Oh, it's you," she snapped, pushing the top of the suit case down on top of her numerous clothes.

"Need a little help?" I offered. She stepped aside and the top sprang back on to the bed. I grabbed the top, shoved it down on the clothes and reached for the zipper. It leapt from my hand and flopped back on the bed. I scowled down at it and snatched the top back again. I jumped on top of it and motioned for Nudge to zip it. She maneuvered around my legs and once it was shut totally, I jumped off.

"Thanks!" she said. I nodded, and turned to leave. Just then, Max burst through the door.

"Grab your stuff and lets go! We have about 15 minutes to get to that airport and load our stuff on it! Hurry up!" she yelled at us. I ran to our room and seized the two suitcases. Nudge, Angel, and Iggy were waiting outside in the hallway. I looked for Max and Gazzy.

"Where are they?" I quickly asked them. They all pointed simultaneously at Gazzy room. I ran in and saw Max sprinting around the room. Gazzy sat on the bed and stared strangely at her.

"What's up?" I asked as Max came to a halt in front of me.

She looked at me, panic on her face. "We can't find Gazzy's coat! If we're going to Colorado, he needs that!" She continued her frantic searching.

My eyes roamed the room. The closet, bed, bathroom, and kitchen had already been torn apart by Max. She was looking _under _the bed now. I noticed that the safe was sticking out from under the table. It shouldn't be that way. I crossed the room and turned the combination. It swung open, revealing one squashed looking coat. I pulled it out and shook it out. Max raised up, looked at the coat and panic turned to amazement before my eyes. She looked at me, then at Gazzy, then back at me. I walked over to Gazzy's suitcase and folded the coat into it.

"Uh, we have about 12 minutes now..." I said. Max seemed to wake up then, and she ushered Gazzy out of the room. I followed her with the bag.

We got to the airport with 10 minutes to spare. The flight had a delay, so we had more time than we thought. Good thing, too, or we would have been flying a bit more than we thought.

Once our luggage had been loaded onto the plane, and Nudge had gotten nacho's from one of the food courts in the airport, we launched ourselves high into the sky. Max and I flew as close together a possible, without getting our wings entangled.

It was about mid-afternoon when we started flying over Colorado. The cold wind hit us like a brick wall. We tried to fly low, to avoid the dark gray clouds that now loomed above. Cause, trust me, clouds aren't the fluffy little beds you think they are. There cold. And wet. And most importantly....EVIL!!!!

I looked around at the flock. Angel and Nudge were shivering, Gazzy was trying not to, Iggy was being Iggy, and Max.....she was staring at me. Her limbs occasionally twitched with suppressed shivers.

"I should have kept the winter coats!" Max shouted over the wind.

"Next time, we will remember that!" I shouted back. Max turned her head away from me and I saw her mouth drop open. Angel suddenly swooped down beside me. She tugged at my sleeve frantically and pointed at the horizon. I looked.

A massive gray wall was coming towards us. It stretched across the land, so there was no way to avoid it. It looked as though we were about to get wet.

"Fang!" Max cried. "Should we land?"

I looked at the ground far below us. Then I looked at the on coming storm. We were to far up to land fast enough.

"...Fang..." "Angel whimpered. Ever since we had flown through the hurricane, she had been terrified of flying through any sort of precipitation.

"I think we should prepare to get wet!" I yelled at Max, who was on the border of panic. She nodded and started yelling at the flock to grab her hands. I flew over to her and slightly in front of her to avoid her wings, then grabbed her outstretched hand. Angel grabbed her other hand. Nudge took my hand, and Iggy took Angel's, then Gazzy completed the little oblong circle we had formed.

We hit the rain in a matter of seconds, and then, oh, about 2 seconds later, was soaked through.

"Oh, this is SO much fun, Gazzy, SO much fun!" I yelled at him. I heard his laugh even over the wind.

We flew for about 10 more minutes, before the storm turned into a blizzard. Max was shaking so hard, I could hardly keep hold of her, and I couldn't feel my hands. Or face. Or any other part of my body, for that matter. The wind whipped across our bodies, forcing higher and higher.

I felt Max's grip on my hand loosen. I looked back. She was shaking her head and struggling to keep hold of me. Nudge only had a hold of my fingers. I could see that the rest of the flock was about to give in too. Oh....crap.... This was bad.

"Hang on guys!" I yelled, only to have the words flung into the wind, and they went unheard. A abrupt blast of wind forced me higher than the rest of the circle. My hand was ripped from Nudge's and Max's and I was flung helplessly into the wind. I heard Max scream my name, then saw her body give out and her figure fall from the sky. Angel fell with her. The last thing I could see before the ever falling snow enclosed me was Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy falling last.

I struggled to fly, but the wind was too powerful, when it was doubled by the snow and sleet. My wings seemed to stop moving, and I dropped like a stone. My last thought was, "Oh man, this is it. Goodbye Max!", before I passed out.

**********************************************************************************

**Well, I guess this means that I will continue A Fudge Story! Sorry for the cliff hanger. And I know it skipped a lot of time during the day, but I really couldn't think of what to put in, so it would cover the whole day. Sorry, also, for that. But, I hoped you all enjoyed it! Do you know how you can tell me???? If I have 12 more reviews!!!! If I get that, I will have 82. Review!!!!! Keep reading!!!! Bye!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**(Max POV)**_

**I know that was a huge cliffy, but I couldn't resist. To say the least, I think it might be a couple more chapters before their date.**

**I set this one in three POV's, because it's important that you know what happens to everyone.**

**I hope you enjoy it! I want 95 reviews total, before I post the next chapter.**

**And so....it begins......**

**********************************************************************************

The first I noticed was that I couldn't move my legs. I just couldn't. They seemed to be frozen solid. The second I noticed was the pain in my back. I was laying on top of my wings, in an odd angle. That's when I opened my eyes. The blizzard had been reduced to a normal snow shower. No sleet or hail, only soft, white snow. And I was buried in it. Only my head and part of my chest was sticking out. One of my arms seemed to be ok, but that was just a guess, since I couldn't feel them either.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard a muffled cry, and I realized that Angel was not with me. I turned my head, trying frantically to find her, or to hear her.

"...A-Angel!" I called in a ragged voice. My throat seared with pain. No answer. I called again, this time louder.

"Angel!!"

A small whispering voice finally answered me. "...M-Max....is that y-you? Where are you?"

"Yes, Angel, it's Max. I don't know where I am, so just follow my voice if you can. Are you hurt or trapped in the snow?" I said.

"N-No, I'm free. My side hurts, but I'm ok. Please, keep talking. Tell me about what were going to do at Winter Park," Angel replied. I heard soft footsteps crunching on the snow nearby.

I started talking to her, saying how we were going to play in the snow, and go snow boarding. How we were going to drink hot chocolate and eat lots of awesome food. How we would check out the shops and have a great time in our rooms. Eventually, I asked her something.

"Angel, honey, are you scared?"

".....A little. My side still hurts. But I'm with you, and you always have a plan. We will make to Winter Park because of you," she said. My heart seemed to fill up with a sort of glow you get when you know that people believe in you, and that you will always save the day. It was a large burden, but the trust Angel put in her was irreplaceable.

Angel suddenly entered my line of vision. She gave a cry and ran towards me. Falling to her knees, she looked at me with her eyes as big as plates. Then she began shoveling the snow off of me with her hands. All the while, I murmured comforting words to her. I noticed a long cut on her cheek, running from her temple, to her jaw. It no longer leaked blood, but it could become infected if I didn't get her attended to soon.

It seemed like an hour passed before I was free of the snow. I had been right about my arms. They were ok. My clothes were torn, revealing shallow cuts on my legs and torso. Most of them had already clotted. My wings had been damaged the most. The feathers stuck out at odd angles, and it seemed a like a few bones might have bruised. Deep cuts ran along them. They were so stiff, I couldn't fold them back.

While I struggled with my injuries, Angel gathered wood for a fire. I gave up on my wings, and began trying to light the wood with some matches in my pocket.

After a few curses, and a murmured, "Where's Iggy when you need him...", I got the wood lit, and we had a small fire. I massaged my legs, trying to get circulation in them, since they were just as stiff as my wings. Angel had to drag me over to the wood to light the fire in the first place. I told her to do the same.

As we massaged our various frozen body parts, (with exceptions), I worried over where the others were. I should have been stronger, should have kept the flock together. If I had been stronger, or had seen the blizzard earlier, maybe we wouldn't have been broken apart. It was my fault. Who knows what happened to them, or where they are.

Angel looked at me fiercely. She had heard my little tirade in my head.

"This is NOT your fault. It's no one's fault. You couldn't have known about the blizzard, and you are strong enough. Natures...well...stronger, though. Stronger than all of us put together. Don't ever blame yourself for nature's fury again. Cause it's not true. You are our leader, and our stone," Angel said forcefully. I believed her. But one last self-doubt came into my mind. Fang was my stone. What can I do with out him. What if....he was....

I couldn't finish the thought.

"You can make it with out Fang. You have before, and you made good choices. And I'm sure Fang is fine. He's tough. He loves you too, and he won't rest until he finds you. Let that be your good thought. Let that help you have him as your stone, even when he's not here," Angel stated. I nodded and gathered her in my arms, hugging her.

"We will make through this; we will find the others; and we will have a great time at Winter Park when we get there. That's a promise," I whispered in her ear. She nodded.

We sat by the fire for a long time, until dawn etched the sky with a weak light. I woke Angel, who had fallen asleep against me.

"I think it's time we start looking for the others," I mumbled in her ear. She stood up and stretched, then grimaced and put a hand to her side. I raised took a look at her side. It had a huge bruise, that was a shade of many colors. It looked nasty and painful.

"For now, we can't do anything about it, but when we get to Winter Park, I will take care of it," I said as we started away from the fire and walked north. That was were I saw Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy go down, so I would start by finding them.

**********************************************************************************

**(Nudges POV)**

We all sat around the fire that Iggy had lit. I had woken up to find Gazzy trying to wake Iggy, and me being buried half way in snow. All together, we had very little injuries. Iggy probably suffered a concussion, and he had a cut on his arm that needed tending to. Gazzy was relatively unhurt, though bruises were beginning to appear all over his body. I had a sprained ankle, and my shoulder was hurt.

"We are sooooo screwed," Iggy moaned for about the tenth time. Gazzy smacked him on the arm.

"Iggy, we are not screwed. Max or Fang will find us, and then we will go on the Winter Park. So just shut up, if you don't have anything good to say," I shot at him. He glared in my direction.

About ten minutes later. "WE ARE SOOOOO SCREWED!!!!"

"Gazzy, go find me a big rock. Iggy, it's going to take them a little while to find us. It's been ten minutes since you last said that. SHUT UP!!! Or I will knock you unconscious!!" I yelled at him. Gazzy went to go find a big rock, whether because he thought I would kill him if I didn't, or maybe he just wanted Iggy to shut up too.

Gazzy came back with a medium sized rock. Not a big rock, medium. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. I took it and set it beside me. Iggy tried glaring at Gazzy, but he was off by a few feet. I giggled. He mumbled something under his breath and stood up. I stood up too, and began pacing.

It must have been an hour before we were hopelessly bored. Gazzy and Iggy were playing rock, paper, scissors, after much persuasion on Gazzy's part. Iggy didn't want to play, cause Gazzy would lie and cheat. And he was. But Iggy didn't know that. I kept pacing, then decided it was time for more fire wood.

"Gazzy, Iggy, make yourselves useful and build a bomb. Hopefully, if you blow up a tree, we can get some more fire wood from it," I growled at them. My shoulder hurt, and I was irritated that Gazzy was cheating Iggy.

"Oh, and Iggy? Gazzy has paper, not rock," I said. Iggy's mouth dropped open, then he got angry and dived at Gazzy. They fought each other for a few minutes, then made up and started building......a bomb....

What was I thinking? Where were Max, Fang, and Angel? Are we screwed?

**********************************************************************************

**(Fang's POV)**

"...I am going to kiiiillll Gazzy!" I moaned, opening my eyes. My whole body was in pain. And why was every thing so white? All I see is white.

That's when I realized I was buried in snow. I tried to move my arms. No go. I wiggled around, and managed to get my right arm free. Sighing....was a mistake. When I opened my mouth to sigh, a wad of snow entered my mouth. Choking, I began digging through the snow, pushing it away from my face. The snow just fell back on me, while the snow in my mouth melted and I swallowed it.

Growling, I kept digging and freed my face. Five minutes later, I had my neck free. Then my shoulders, then my torso. When I got to my legs, I froze. Red blood glistened all around me. D***! My sat up and my left arm throbbed. It was broken and dangled uselessly by my side. My wings were covered in blood, from where skin had been torn off in several places. I had cuts all over my body, and I spat out some blood, coming from a cut inside my cheek. Wiping my mouth, I cringed. A large bruise was on my cheek. "D***!" I cursed out loud this time.

I uncovered my legs and feet, only to find them stiff and raw. I tried to stand, and I realized my right leg was broken. I also could not fold my wings in.

There was a tree behind me. I somehow got myself turned around, facing the tree. A branch with a fork in it caught my eye. I could use it as a crutch. I took hold of it with my right hand and threw my weight on it. It snapped and I was driven to my knee's. A excruciating pain washed over me, and I momentarily fainted. Another wave of pain woke me and I scrambled to my feet, using the make shift crutch to push myself up.

I looked around. Trees, rocks, and....snow. No flock, No Max. I was hungry and thirsty. And cold. Very cold. And there was no Max. Panic threatened to overwhelm me. For a moment, it did.

"MAX!!!" I screamed. Of course, there was no answer. I needed to find them. I needed to know they were ok.

The first step I took was painful. The next step I took, I placed my crutch on some unseen ice and I fell. Gritting my teeth so I wouldn't howl with pain, I got back up and took another step.

I was soooooooo screwed.

**********************************************************************************

**Well, how did you like it? Tell me by REVIEWING!!!! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!! Please??? Make me happy!!!!**

**Also, I have finals these next three days. Which means, no computer for me, and I get my head shoved into my notes. Sarcastic yay! I won't be able to post, type, message, nothing. Just study. Ugh!! But after finals, I have Christmas Break!! Real Yay!!!!!! So, until then, Bye!**

**And Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Here is the next chapter to A Fudge Story. I hope you all will like it!!! Also, I'm on Christmas Break!!!! Wooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you for all your reviews!!!!!!! I give you all cookies!!!! AND FUDGE!!!! (the real kind)**

**********************************************************************************

**(Fang POV)**

If I wasn't totally screwed, then I was close to it. Night had fallen, and I had only gone about 3/4's of a mile. My crutch had snapped a few hours ago, forcing me through the painful process of falling, getting back up, finding another crutch, and start walking again. It was horrible. My injuries were no better, and I had obviously lost a lot of blood. I was blacking out every so often. My leg throbbed. All in all, my life sucks right now. S-U-C-K-S.

I had no fire, since it hurt like heck to bend down and gather wood for a fire. And even if I did have a pile of wood at my feet, how was I supposed to light it? Rub 2 rocks together? I don't think so. It would waste my already-fading energy.

I had no food. All day long, I had looked for some sort of edible substance and had found nothing. Nada. No food-o. Comprend-o? Also, I had spent the day shouting out the names of the flock. No one heeded my calls. I had found a stream about mid-day, but the cold water did nothing to satisfy my growing hunger.

So, lets assess the situation. My body hurt like h***. I was hungry as h***. I was cold as h***. Lonely as h***. Perhaps I was cussing too much. I decided to stop.

I still couldn't close my wings. It was like they were frozen solid. No amount of struggling could get them shut, unless I wanted to have my wings broken in half. I wasn't that desperate yet.

Moaning, I leaned against a tree. My reward was a wave of pain from my broken leg. I heard a wolf howl in the distance, and an involuntary tremor racked my spine. The hopelessness of the situation almost overwhelmed me. Almost. But not quite.

I squared my shoulders, (somewhat, since it hurt to do so), and started off again. Perhaps it was stupid that I was walking in the dark, with only the moonlight to guide me, but at this point of my life, I really don't care.

Once again, I found myself wondering about Max. Was she ok? Where is she? Is she with the others? Is she....alive....? I couldn't bear the thought of a dead Max. It was so painful to think of a dead Max. The blizzard flashed through my mind. Hearing her scream my name. Seeing her body drop like a stone. Realizing that I may never see her again. And all of this, happening the day after she told me she loved me. How ironic was that? It was the story of my life, full of tragedy. I shook my head and remembered that I had never gotten to take her on a date. The pain in my heart increased.

My eyes started to burn intensely. I reached up and discovered tears on my face. I was crying. Me, the stone, the no emotion guy. And I was crying. I mentally shrugged and gave my self over to the tears, just this once. My whole body seemed to shake with the force of my sobs.

I walked like that for an hour. Walking and crying at the same time. Eventually, I ran out of tears, and was left with a hollow shelled feeling. All of a sudden, I felt stupid. How could I stand there crying like Max was dead, when there was just a good a chance that she was alive. How could I already condemn myself to sorrow, when there was nothing to cry about yet? I was an idiot. And I was never going to go around assuming things again....

Another hour went by, and I had to stop. My breath came labored, and the pain seemed to have increased. I leaned heavily on the crutch. This couldn't go on. If I didn't find someone fast, surely I will die here.

A large booming sound pierced my bird hearing. I looked up. A large red light flared up, far away. A mushroom cloud of smoke billowed out from the tree tops. It looked as though someone....blew something...up. Something clicked in my sluggish brain.

Light, fire, smoke, boom. Bomb.

Light, fire, smoke, boom + bomb = Iggy!!!! Maybe even Gasman!

I began to hurry towards the apparent bombing range. That was when I heard the rumbling. It was quiet at first, but then it grew in volume. A large white cloud was floating down the hill toward me. But....not a cloud. Snow......AVALANCHE!!!!

I stood stunned, staring at the quickly approaching mountain of rolling snow. I was dead meat. I tried to fly up, but on the account of my frozen wings, all I managed was a searing pain in my back. I hobbled over to a tree and tried to climb it. The moment I tried to grab a branch, I realized that my left arm was still broken....still useless. I looked at the avalanche, then at the tree.

I was done. I thought, 'I loooooooooooovvvvveeeee you, Max! I love you thhhhhhhiiiiiiiiissssssssssss much!', and I held out my one usable arm.

The snow hit me, full force, and bowled me over like I was nothing. I tumbled end over end, pain erupting all over my body, worse than it had ever been. I tried to gasp for air and got snow. My crutch was ripped from my hand and I felt as though the snow was trying to tear my body limb from limb. The excruciating pain overwhelmed me and I blacked out for the final time.

**********************************************************************************

**(Max's POV)**

We walked for hours on end. I had to keep stopping, because it seemed that I was hurt worse than I thought. My legs were in constant pain, but it was manageable. It was my wings that hurt most of all. I couldn't fold them in and they were so stiff, I couldn't move them, but they hurt so bad, I could hardly stand it.

"Max, do you think the others are ok?" Angel asked me. I also had to keep numbing her side, so her bruise wouldn't hurt her as much. That was one good thing about snow. It will numb stuff for you, if you wait long enough.

"I'm sure they are fine, honey. You know them. Their tough," I said, though not believing it. She nodded, then her face fell back into the worried, sad expression that she had been having all day.

"Does your side hurt bad again?" I asked. I wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. She shook her head and sighed.

"I just wish the others were with us. And that we had some food and warmth."

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to warm her up. It did nothing, since I was freezing myself. As for food, there was none to be found. Just tree's and ice and snow. And hidden rocks that you stubbed your toe on. And did I mention snow? Well then, snow.

"Lets stop for tonight and gather some wood. I will try to start a fire," I stated. Night had fallen and we could hardly see where we were going.

Quickly, we both collected some fire wood, and I lit it with one of the remaining matches in my pocket. It brought heat to our limbs, and we could finally feel stuff. Unfortunately, all that we could feel was....guess what???....SNOW!!!!! OH, HAPPY DAY!!!!

Suddenly, a deafening boom penetrated the air. Following it, flames roared up from the tree tops about half a mile away. A big mushroom cloud of smoke billowed up into the air.

So, we have boom, fire, light, and smoke. That was the definition of: Bomb.

Boom, fire, light, smoke + Bomb = Iggy!!!! Maybe Gasman!!!!

"Max, Max, that was probably Iggy!! Lets go!!" Angel shrieked. She grabbed my hand and hauled me to my feet. For such a young girl, she had surprising strength. Probably due to the genetic mutation crap.

We ran as fast as we could towards the smoke. Cause where there's smoke, there's fire. And where there's fire, there's an explosion._ AND_ where there's explosions, there's Iggy.

**********************************************************************************

**So, how did you like it? Are you worried about Fang? If the answer's yes, then good, you should be!!!**

**Don't kill me over this next chapter!!!!! **

**I want over 100 total reviews before I post chapter 11. You people have been slacking when it comes to reviewing!!!!! I haven't even reached 95 yet!!! SO REVIEW!!!! Or you will never find out Fang's fate!!!!**

**Also, I know he was ooc. Sorry!!!!! But it was important!!!!**

**Have a Merry Christmas!!!!! And REVIEW!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**All right every one. You all want to know what happens to Fang, so here it is. I'm sorry if your think it's kinda short. I hope you all enjoy it!!!!!!**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

We ran towards the smoke, praying that Iggy was up there. But who else could it be? I mean, sure, I guess a bunch of terrorists could have dropped off here in the mountains to practice their bombing, but c'mon! Lets be realistic here!

As we ran, I wondered why Iggy set off the bomb. There really was no reason to. Unless...unless it went off on accident. But if it went off on accident, was he hurt? Were the others with him? Were they hurt? I sped up, running as fast as my stiff legs could carry me. Angel struggled to keep up. I grabbed her hand and almost dragged her along.

Suddenly, we heard a loud rumbling sound. With my bird hearing, it seemed to almost echo. Angel was looking at the top of the hill, many yards away. I followed her gaze.

At the top of the rise was a mass of snow and ice, tumbling down toward us at high velocity. It was an avalanche. I skidded to a halt, panicking, wondering what to do. Then Fang came in to my mind and the panic left me.

Angel was looking at me with terror in her eyes, and I grabbed her hands.

"Fly, Angel, fly! Straight up!" I yelled over the roar of the avalanche. She snapped out her wings and shot up in the air. She seemed to struggle to rise at first, but then her jerky movements became smooth, and she waited for me, high in the air.

"Stay up there, sweetie, until the snow stops moving!" I called up at her. I saw her tiny face nod.

"Come on, Max, what are you waiting for!" She yelled down at me. I wanted to join her with all my heart, but my wings would not move. I couldn't fly.

"MAX, FLY!" Angel screamed.

The snow was only a couple of yards away. I looked around quickly and spotted a tree that looked easy to climb. I grabbed the lower branch, swung myself up, and began to climb for all I was worth. By the time I reached mid-way, the snow slammed into the tree.

The whole structure shook with the force of the impact. I was thrown off balance and my feet slipped off the branch they had been on. I dangled helplessly over the snow, it still rolling down the hill at a fast pace. My arms burned as I waited for the avalanche to stop.

Finally, after my arms had lost all feeling, the snow and ice stopped moving. I took sometime to regain my footing, then started to make my way back down the tree. Angel met me down at the bottom.

"Why didn't you fly, Max?" she yelled at me. I saw tears in her eyes. I put an arm around her and hugged her.

"My wings aren't working properly. I couldn't move them. But stop crying now, so we can go find Iggy. I assure you, he will be in big trouble for starting the avalanche," I whispered in her ear.

She put on a straight face and we continued our frenzied dash to the explosion.

An hour later, we found the bomb site. It was a large clearing, with a deep drop off at the south end. All the snow in a 20 yard radius was gone; all piled up at the bottom of the mountain. The every thing in the clearing was charred to a crisp. And hovering above it all was Iggy, Gasman, and Nudge.

"NUDGE! GAZZY! IGGY!" Angel screamed. They suddenly saw us enter the clearing and swooped down to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! MAX, ANGEL!" Nudge yelled, running towards us. Gasman and Iggy followed her.

We practically crashed into each other. All of us were hugging each other and checking out injuries.

"We didn't know what to do! We were just going to wait a couple of days, to see if you would find us, and if you didn't come, we were going to come looking for you! I was so scared! And then Iggy had to blow up a huge bomb, causing a stupid avalanche! Oh, please, Max, lets go somewhere warm and peaceful, I want to get out of the snow!" cried Nudge as she hugged me. Gazzy had Angel in a huge hug. She was crying again.

"Iggy, why did you cause an avalanche! Of all the times you could have detonated a bomb, why now?" I asked him. He actually looked proud!

"I got bored! What's a guy gotta do to get some amusement around here? While you and Angel are off skipping through the snow, we were stuck here with the company of a rock," he said sarcastically. I burst out laughing and hugged him.

"Have any of you seen or heard from Fang?" I asked, after all the happiness of the reunion died off. They all shook their heads, worry clear in their eyes. Well, all except for Iggy's. I sighed, trying not to panic. The love of my life, and he's missing. We just got together, and there was a chance that.....he could be....dead. It was time to find him.

"Alright, I guess its time we go find our silent crusader," I stated. "Do you guys remember where he went down at?"

They all thought for a moment.

"I think he went down to the southwest. It looked like it, anyways," said Gazzy.

"Alright then, lets go," I said. They all snapped out their wings and flew into the air. There they hovered, waiting for me.

"My wings are too stiff to fly, so you will have to fly slow, and I will follow you from the ground," I called up to them. They all nodded, and began to fly south, with me jogging behind them.

*****

It seemed only to have been a few minutes since we had started off, before I heard the whoosh of wings behind me. I turned around and found Nudge and Angel running towards me.

"Max, Max, there is something down in the wake of the avalanche, about 20 feet south. The snow moved and we think it might be Fang!" cried Nudge.

I started running. If it was Fang, and he had been caught in the avalanche, then he would be seriously hurt. Oh, please, please, let him not be dead!!!

I came to a halt about 5 minutes later, for I had come about 20 feet. That's just estimating, though, people. Looking around, I saw nothing but snow.

Then I saw it. Or, rather, a hand, sticking out of snow. It was tinged blue and laid limp upon the snow.

"FANG!" I yelled, and threw myself down to the ground. I took hold of his hand. It was so cold, like there was no blood pumping through his veins. I squeezed his hand, and got nothing in return.

The other members of the flock landed beside me. We all started to dig him out as fast as we could. By the time we had gotten his head free, I knew it was too late.

His lips were tinged blue, and his face was pale in death. Ragged cuts crossed on his arms and head. I seized him under his arms and hauled him out of the snow. His wings lay limp and crumpled. His left arm was broken and useless, as was his right leg. Gashes in his skin covered his body. I began to cry.

"F-Fang, Nooooooo.....not you......Fang.....", I moaned, taking his face in my hands. I placed my head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat, for anything that would mean he was still there. There was nothing. No breath, no pulse under his beautiful, bloody skin.

The flock seemed to have been frozen in time. It was as if they could not comprehend that Fang was gone. Dead. "Retired", as the white coats would say.

Then it seemed to sink in. Nudge and Angel began to sob in each others arms. Gazzy fell to his knee's and howled, hot tears streaking his face. Iggy simply stared, for once, feeling blessed that he could not see the awful sight of Fang's mangled body. Then he began to run away, with no way of knowing where he was going. He bumped into a tree, then stood punching it, tearing up his knuckles while angry tears flowed down his face.

I sobbed on top of Fang's body. My love, my stone, my best friend, my silent fighter. He was dead.

"Fang, no, no, no, why couldn't it have been me, why couldn't I have been caught in the avalanche!! Why couldn't I have died with you, OH FANG!!!!" I ended up screaming his name.

"I WANT TO DIE!!!!!" I screamed. I was nothing with out Fang!

I stroked his cheek, wishing things were different, wishing I was dead with him. The sobs could not be suppressed. I felt some thing inside me whither and die.

Looking at his, I knew I wanted to express one last act of love. His lips were parted, ever so slightly.

I bent my face over his and slowly touched my lips to his. His lips were so cold, and I ever so carefully closed the small space left between our lips.

I kissed him.

**********************************************************************************

**Ok, before you pull out your torches and pitchforks....actually, in today's modern world, it would probably be: pull out your machine guns and atomic bombs.** **So, before you pull out your machine guns and atomic bombs, let me tell you that this is not the end. I have something planned out.**

**Please continue to read my story. I promise you, this story will have a happy ending. I know your thinking that because I killed Fang, means that you won't read another word of this story. Please think again. I think you will LOVE the ending to this story.**

**I know I'm not to 100 reviews, but I can't just leave you hanging. I will start working on Chapter 12 immediately. In the mean time, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**And no insults please, with your reviews to this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**Hello everyone! To be honest, I just waiting for a mob of you people to appear out side my house. (Shudders)**

**Anyway, I took no offense to your reviews. Not that any of you particularly care right now. What I did to Fang was awful. Worse than awful. And to tell the truth, I was disgusted with myself for a while. However, I went where the story told me to go. And that was Fang's death. Now, I continue that golden road with this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV, Starting where it was left off)**

I kissed him.

And his hair popped off. I mean, his hair LITERALLY SLIPPED OFF HIS HEAD!!!!

To say the least, I screamed. And jumped up. And ran about 10 feet away. It takes a lot for me to be surprised. But let me tell ya, if your dead boyfriends hair suddenly just slipped off his head, I'd say you would be a little freaked out too!

The rest of the flock was so surprised, their tears had stopped too. Gasman had gotten to his feet, staring dumbfounded at Fang. Angel and Nudge had grossed out looks on their faces. Iggy came over to Gasman.

"Why have you stopped crying? What's happened? Max?....WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED???" Iggy yelled exasperated.

"Er.....well...uh....Fang's....hair kinda just....uh.....fell off his head," Gazzy whispered to him uncertainly. Iggy's mouth dropped open.

I walked back over to Fang. Or, at least, who I believed to be Fang. The poor sap who had been posing as Fang had been wearing wig. Underneath the wig, his hair was red. Freakin' red.

The person who we had thought was Fang, was a clone. Or, at least, a half clone. That has, or had, a wig on. What the crap???? Apparently, the white coats were finally breaking down under the stress of work, you know, destroying half the people and all that junk. These shmucks went from superior robots and genetically enhanced brains on sticks, to clones with wigs on their heads?? I hope they aren't getting paid over time. Cause if they are, their boss is getting _screwed_.

"Is that what I think it is?" Angel asked, sounding aggravated. I nodded.

"Great, at least we know that the white coats haven't forgotten us! I would hate to think they would kick us out of the family!" Iggy said sarcastically. We all laughed.

"We're work-a-holics," said Gazzy, mimicking Gozen's voice. We laughed harder. And just like that, we had gotten rid of the stupid tears for a fake Fang.

Then, Angel's face froze. I looked behind me, my guard up. No one was there. I turned back around in time to see Angel whisper something to Nudge. They both burst out in giggles, making eww faces.

"What's so funny?" I asked suspiciously. They kept on giggling.

Nudge got herself under control for a moment.

"You just kissed a clone. A guy you don't even know. Even worse, a _dead_ guy you don't know!" she shrieked, then burst out laughing again. Iggy and Gazzy roared with laughter.

I thought I was about hurl. I grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it into my mouth, gagging. I spat out the half melted snow, and shoved some more in. I repeated the process five times over, and still felt like barfing.

Wiping my mouth, I said, "Now that I've done that, let's process the situation, shall we?"

They all went serious. It was on, now.

"Fang is still missing. We are hopelessly lost, starving, hypothermia, all that junk. And I have a plan," I said confidently. Inside, I was in total mayhem.

We had no way of knowing if Fang was dead or alive, no clue where he was. We were still stuck out here, in the middle of a freakin' 3rd Ice Age. And I had no plan, what so ever.

But now the flock was looking at me expectantly, waiting for my plan.

A noise pricked my hearing. It sounded like a chain saw, or a motor of some sort. I whipped around, looking for the source of the noise. A light appeared over the rise of the hill ahead of us. A snow mobile came over the hill, followed by a couple more.

At first, I thought help had come. Then I glimpsed a white lab coat flapping in the wind.

"Fly!" I yelled at the flock, turning to run.

**********************************************************************************

**Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I couldn't leave you hanging any longer. Thank you so much for all of your reviews!!!!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate!!! I GOT AN XBOX 360!!!! WOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!! I love reviews. They make me very happy.**

**BYE!!! I WILL TRY AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!!!! and I know how much you all love cliffies!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

**Hey people! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I have enjoyed writing this story so much! But I hope to finish it by the time I go back to school.**

**Anyway, enough reminiscing. I'm going to go ahead and get to the story.**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

"Fly!" I yelled at the flock, turning to run.

The white coats came at us at top speed. Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel launched themselves into the air, and began flying south. I tried to follow them on foot, not that it did much good. My legs burned from the injuries and it was a matter of seconds before the white coats were me.

I was scooped up as if I was nothing. But something went wrong. My wings clipped the scientist who had hold of me, knocking him senseless. Someone shouted something behind me.

I seized the man by his, (guess what?), white lab coat, and threw him off the snow mobile. I seated myself, and began revving the thing like James Bond in one of his many movies.

The shouts increased and I heard shots being fired behind me. Bullets and what looked like tranquilizer darts whizzed past me. I barely missed a tree, trying to figure out how to drive the stupid snow mobile.

I finally got the hand of steering it. That was all I needed. Keeping your grip though, was harder than it looked on tv. My fingers kept hurting, and the wind was biting my face, so I bent low behind the small piece of plastic that you could hardly call a windshield. My wings also kept catching the wind and making it hard to keep my seat.

"_Max, you need to look for the flock. Dodging trees and bullets aren't going to be enough. You need them. Find them, and they will help. That's what their there for," said the Voice._

"_Long time, no annoy, Voice," I thought. _That was all I needed. A jolly, helpful hint from the ever-pleasing Voice. Excuse my sarcasm.

All the same, I started searching the sky for my flock. It wasn't easy, trying to keep low to avoid lethal bullets, while trying to angle your head to look up at the sky. Did I mention that I also had to avoid rocks and trees? Just letting you know.

The white coats were even closer now. They had there guns hanging from their arms and

backs. They seemed to be having a bit of trouble avoiding the trees. Apparently, they've been doing a little too much chemistry, and not enough driving, seeing as they've lost their touch with steering.

I tried to figure out how to go faster. To say the least, I wasn't succeeding. I somehow managed to slow it down.

A shadow passed over me. A shadow in the shape of a bird kid. Gazzy flew down in front of me with something in his hands. He grinned at me, and passed over me again.

"DUCK!" he shouted at me. I did what he said. Cause when Gazzy yells duck, you better do it, else you might just end up a bird kid splatter.

A large boom sounded through the mountain. A normal person a mile away could have heard it.

Shrapnel, snow, dirt, you name it, rained down on me. I looked behind me for a moment, and saw nothing but smoke. Those white coats had their fix. Now to get far away.

Four bird kid shadows loomed beside me, then were replaced by the real thing, one person at each corner of the snow mobile. They held out their hands.

"WHAT? You can't carry me! I'm to heavy!" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Just do it! It's the quickest way to get away, and we can carry you together for a while!" Iggy yelled back. He grabbed my left arm, Nudge took my right.

They lifted me into the air with some difficulty. Nudge strained to gain altitude. Then Gazzy and Angel took my legs, and the going was easier.

It was so weird, not moving my wings, yet flying. It felt very...wrong...and I felt insecure, even though I knew they would never drop me. To sum it up. I hated it. For once, I wanted to be on the ground. If I can't flap my wings and fly myself, I would rather not do it at all. And that's coming from a MUTANT BIRD HYBRID!! A PERSON WHO LOVES TO FLY!!!

We flew south until the sun started to go down. It had been a whole day of flying, almost, and the younger kids were exhausted. As were the rest of us. Gazzy found a cave inlaid into a hill. We built a fire, and sat shivering in the temporary luxury suite.

After a time, Angel came and leaned against me.

"What are we going to do now, since the Itex people are after us again?" Angel murmured.

"We will be on the run again. Once we got off these cursed mountains, we can tend to our injuries, then start fleeing all over again," I sighed. The rest of the flock seemed to fall into a state of depression after I said that.

"Where do you think Fang is?" Gazzy asked, kicking a rock outside. I had been thinking of that myself. Where was Fang? I was almost positive the wack-jobs had him. "We can't leave Fang."

"I think either the School, or one of the Itex locations must have him. If the white coats were in this particular area, looking for us, it must mean they found someone that was also in this vicinity, someone like Fang. They couldn't have known where we were on this stupid ice mountain otherwise," I said, stroking Angel's hair. It had dirt and dead leaves in it. I pulled out what I could.

"So....so, we are going to go find Fang?" Nudge asked uncertainly.

"Of course we're going to find Fang! He's family, and will never be left behind! We will find and rescue him if it's the last thing we do, right?" I said loudly, all the while wondering where to start.

They all seemed to awake from a deep stupor and nodded with conviction. I smiled, looking at their eager faces, wanting to go out and tear some stuff up. They wanted their flock brother back, and I would find him, even if I have to blow up every School, and every Itex building to get to him. Even if I have to swim to the bottom of the ocean and fight 100 Flyboys.

Fang _**will**_ be rescued.

**********************************************************************************************************

**Yay! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly had fun writing it. Not as much sarcasm as usual though....**

**Anyway, please, please keep reviewing! I love reviews!! They make me very very very happy. Also, to a couple of my awesome reviewers, such as Sagan, Skipp20, and a few others I suddenly can't remember the usernames of, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!**

**I will try and write the next chapter as soon as possible. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

**Hello! It's me again!!!! Woooo!**

**Right now, I'm watching House....and typing on this. Yay!**

**Just a random fact.**

**Anyway, there will be a short Fang POV at the end of this, maybe. I not really sure about what I'm going to do with this chapter.**

**So, if it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't suck, also tell me. I'm kinda out of it today, so yeah, ENJOY!!!**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

"We should start to land in a few minutes!" I shouted over the wind, while the flock simply nodded their heads.

They were too exhausted to speak, with carrying me and having no food for two days. Kinda wears on a person.

We had been flying south, then west for miles. If we were lucky, we would hit Arizona before we all collapsed. That's where my mom is. Dr. Martinez. If anyone can heal us, it's her. She fixed my wings before, she can do it again.

"M-Max! Please....can we stop? I'm about drop dead!" Nudge gasped. For once, my tough crew was done in. This couldn't go on.

"Alright guys, start spiraling down!" I shouted. With in minutes, we had landed in a small park in some city.

"Ok. I can't go past the trees, since my wings won't fold. You all will have to go on with out me. Find a pay phone, or borrow a cell phone, or something, and call Dr. Martinez. Find out where we are and tell her to come get us. Then, raid a Wal-Mart and bring back some food! Here's the credit card I got off Dr. M," I said, handing Nudge the little plastic card. She grinned evilly.

"And go over board!" I yelled at them, as they ran off. Sighing, I sat down to worry about Fang, the flock, the world. Where was Fang when you needed him!

******************************************************************************

**(Nudge POV)**

"Angel, what is this place called?" I asked, turning to Angel, who was doing her mind reading thing with some teenager in tight jeans.

"She said this city was called Flagstaff," Angel replied.

"Ask her if we can use her cell phone," I said tiredly. My arms and wings ached from carrying Max for hours on end. That girl was not as light as she looked.

A few seconds later, and we had an I-Phone in our hands.

"Wow! This is the coolest cell phone I've ever seen!" Angel exclaimed. Gazzy and Iggy came towards us, curious about what we were staring at.

"Dude! I would really love a phone like that!" Gazzy said, awed by the phone.

"I think we all would!" I said, sliding a finger over the screen.

"Would _someone_ please describe it!" Iggy growled irritably. No one said anything.

"If no one is going to open their mouths and tell me, then at least let me hold it," Iggy said, frowning. I handed him the phone. Then realized all too late that I shouldn't have done that.

"It's.....a.....touch screen," Iggy said slowly. "A freakin' touch screen. No buttons. No way for the blind kid to get a feel for it. Ha, ha, ha. The irony is killing me," he said viciously, thrusting the I-Phone back at me.

I took it, feeling guilty, and started punching in Dr. M's number. Gazzy was cracking up, and Angel looked like she was trying not to laugh. The phone began to ring.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Voice mail. Crap. I dialed the number again.

One ring. "Hello?" Ella's voice sounded on the other line.

"Ella?"

"Yes, this is her. Whose calling?"

"It's me, Nudge. Where's Dr. Martinez?

"She's in the kitchen. It's good to hear from you! How's the flock, and Max? Did you all have a good time in New York?" Ella asked all this very quickly.

"It's good to hear you too! We had a great time in New York! But the flock isn't doing very good. Put Dr. Martinez on the phone, please."

A moment passed. I could hear Ella calling for her mom.

"Nudge? What's wrong? Is every thing ok?" Dr. Martinez's worried voice sounded from the phone.

"We need help. Everything is definitely not ok. We are in Flagstaff, hiding out in park. Could you come get us?"

"....Of course. It might take me quite a few hours to get there, but I will be there as soon as possible. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Er...yeah....some bandages. And peroxide. And.....some fresh chocolate chip cookies for Max."

"Is Max ok? Is she hurt?"

"We're all hurt. She'll live, but seriously needs some medical attention."

"....All right. Keep safe, and try to stay where you are. I will be there."

"Thanks so much, Dr. Martinez. Bye!"

"Bye." Click.

"She's coming. It will probably be a few hours. Lets go raid a Wal-mart," I told them.

"The nearest Wal-Mart is a few blocks down from here," said Angel.

We walked to the Wal-Mart, grabbed a cart, and headed toward the food aisles.

Iggy ran his hands along the shelves, randomly throwing in bags of chips and pop. I grabbed a can opener, and a bunch of Chef Boyarde. Angel got some popcorn, and Gazzy ordered hot food from the deli.

We checked out with several bags, too much to carry.

"Why don't we just push the cart down to the park?" Iggy stated. We agreed on that, and began strolling down to the park Max was waiting at.

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

I watched as Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy came through the tree's with a cart load of food. I had built up a fire while they were gone, so we immediately set to work on dinner.

"Did you call Dr. M?" I asked Nudge, opening a can of ravioli.

"Yep. She said she would be here asap. I hope comes quick, cause I'm tired of hurting all the time. I want my ankle fixed."

I nodded, feeling bad that I couldn't protect my flock. They were hurting, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was killing me.

After we ate dinner, we sat around the fire, trying keep night out, trying not to dwell on our fears for Fang. Eventually, Iggy spoke up.

"So, what now? We get healed up, we get fed, we go randomly searching the world for Fang? Yeah, that's a great plan," he said sarcastically.

"I have plan. We're not blind to everything, you know. We have leads," I said aggravated.

Iggy frowned and flew up into a tree to sleep. I guess I shouldn't have made the blind comment, but he was becoming increasingly annoying, now that things were hard again.

I didn't have a plan though. What to do...what to do. They couldn't know that I didn't have a plan, so I had best be coming up with one.

"_Max, the answer was in the mountains. You shouldn't have been so quick to leave," _the Voice popped into my thoughts.

"_Oh, don't even start patronizing me over what has been happening. I have enough problems with out you popping up every 5 seconds with some fortune cookie crap to tell me," _I thought, reaching my breaking point.

"_Go back to the place where Gazzy dropped the bomb on the scientists. Their probably dead and frozen. Search them. Where ever they came from, is probably where Fang is," _said the Voice. It seemed as though he sighed.

For once, I was relieved by the Voice. He had given me straight guidance. Unusual, but much needed. Sighing, I flew up into a tree and waited for sleep to come, all the while, thinking of Fang.

******************************************************************************

**(Fang POV, his thoughts)**

_Pain. So much pain. It's everywhere. Heavier than ever._

_Where am I? I can't open my eyes. I can't breathe. But I am breathing. What's happening. Where am I? I'm somewhere dark. Floating, it feels like. I can't move._

_What happened? Avalanche. I remember. Cold, voices, death coming near me. Light, too bright. Horrible smell. Pain. What happened?_

_Where's the flock? Are they with me? Max. Where is she? Is she hurt? Alive or dead? Max. I miss you. I love you. Max._

_Max....._

**********************************************************************************

**Be afraid for him. Be very afraid.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will post the next one soon, hopefully.**

**Have a wonderful New Year!!!!!**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

**Hello again! This story still has quite a few chapters to go, and some of them will be really short, because I'm back in school now. Just wanted to let you know!**

**Also, I am crashing off Red Bull right now. And one of my best friends just moved to Kansas again, after living where I live for 2 years, living her whole life as a lie down here. So, I'm a bit depressed. Understatement. If this chapter sucks, please tell me. I want to please the readers, but I can't do that very well when I'm depressed.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Lets get on with the show!**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

I woke up the next day to the sound of someone calling my name. I was in a deep sleep, and couldn't identify the voice.

"Max!" someone said. Or maybe they were shouting. I couldn't tell. I sunk deeper into my subconscious, not wanting to wake up.

"MAX!" someone yelled. I mumbled something under my breath, and, still half asleep, rolled over.

And fell right out of the tree. Just like that. You want to wake your sleepy cousin whose stolen your bed? Put him/her in a tree, then push them out. I can vouch for that method.

My wonderful impact against the ground left me wide awake, in pain, and very embarrassed. Even more embarrassing was the fact that I had woken everyone up during my little free fall fun. Say that 5 times fast.

I had never, ever, ever fallen out of a tree before. Or a normal bed for that matter. And the flock knew. I could tell they were all about to burst out laughing, so I pushed myself off the ground and began to walk away. If only Fang were here. I would have never done something that stupid if he had been here. I _really_ have some issues with him.

"MAX!!" a voice yelled, sounding muffled in the wooded area. Realizing that it was the same voice that resulted in me rolling out of my tree, I ran towards it. It was my mom.

"Oh my gosh, Max! What happened?" Dr. Martinez asked when she ran over to me, with Ella beside her.

"It's a long story, mom. Did you bring the bandages and peroxide?" I asked tiredly. She nodded and tried to hug me. My wings were in the way, so she failed miserably.

"Ok, follow me. I'll take you to the place were crashing at for now," I said.

As we walked, I filled Ella and her in on what had happened since we left for New York. Dr. Martinez checked out my injuries, occasionally pressing on my skin, causing me to wince.

"You really should be in a hospital. But since you guys aren't really the hospital types, I will do what I can for you, then you will have to let your body do the rest," Dr. Martinez said, her worry clear.

We entered the clearing, and found Gazzy lighting a fire, while the rest began to eat some breakfast. There's nothing like cold fried chicken and Chef Boyardee to get you ready for the day!

My mom started to check out the rest of the flock, while I talked to Ella. She wanted descriptions of the clothes that I had bought for myself. When I got to the black and gold dress with black tights, her eyes lit up.

"That's what your wearing on your date with Fang!" she whispered to me. I looked at her like she had two arms sticking out of her back.

"What? You would look amazing! Nudge and I could do your hair and make-up, and I found this hair spray; when you spray it on, it makes your hair all sparkly, like you have diamonds in your hair! We could find some make-up, and....and..uh..." she stuttered to a halt, when she realized I was looking like I was about to bite her head off.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but in the mean time, I think we have a bit of a crisis on our hands!" I said sarcastically. She suddenly looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Max. But I know you will get him back, safe and sound. I know you. When someone goes after a person you love, you will do everything in your power to get them back. Even if you die trying," Ella muttered softly.

For once, I felt my tough barrier melt at her words.

"But this Fang, Ella. Fang. My boyfriend. My best friend. My stone. One wrong move, and everything is lost. The flock, Fang, the world. I don't know what to do," I whispered, hardly believing I was telling her that.

"You do what you always do. You go in there, you kick butt, make a daring escape, and everything turns out all right. Like always. This time, your going to kick even more butts, make an even more daring escape. Because it's Fang. You know it, I know it, the flock knows it. The _world _knows it. Now you go out there, get angry, beat up some white coats, and _bring Fang back_," she said fiercely.

Now I was pumped. I was ready to take on the world. I think if Ella wanted to go into the Inspirational Speaker field, she'd be freakin' famous.

"Thanks, Ella," I said to her, before going over to check on the doctoring process. She looked quite proud of herself.

"How's the doctoring coming along?" I asked my mom, trying not to start hyperventilating from the smell. It smelled like the School. I suppressed a shudder.

"I'm almost done with Iggy, then I can tend to you," said Dr. Martinez distractedly. She was checking Iggy's head for bumps that might have caused a concussion. When he checked out ok, she turned to me.

"It looks like your wing joints have popped out of place! Let me just relocate them. It will hurt a lot, so tell me when your ready," she said gently, placing her hands at the part where my wings connected to my back.

I looked for something to hold on to. I grabbed a piece of thick fire wood, and told her I was ready. She slowly began applying pressure, pressing the joint back into it's original place. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming as the pain built up. I heard a small pop as she finnaly popped it back into place. Gasping, sweat beginning to appear on my face, I looked down at the wood in my hands. It had snapped in two.

I tossed it away, and grabbed another one, then let her proceed. It was the same process over. Pressure, pain, pop. Shattered piece of wood.

"There. Your wings should work now," Dr. Martinez said, her voice shaking a little. I tested them. They flapped easily, with out hardly any pain.

"Thank you!" I breathed, relieved that I could fly again. A bird kid who lost its wings. Wouldn't that just be such a sad story.

Dr. Martinez continued to tend to my other injuries. She applied peroxide to my cuts, (which stung like h***!), and bandaged them. She also bandaged my legs, since it seemed that the blizzard had stripped them of a layer of skin. No wonder it had hurt so much to walk. For the numerous bruises, she had brought a cooler full of ice. Angel's nasty bruise on her side had already started to swell down, so we were making good progress.

Finally, after we were stinking of peroxide and looking like half wrapped mummies, the doctoring stuff was over. Ella and Nudge went to a nearby McDonald's and bought so many burgers, it could have easily fed a fat camp, full of chubby kids who just wanted to have a Big Mac.

We had chocolate chip cookies for dessert, and sat around the fire, just as silent as if there was nothing to talk about. And really, there wasn't. Until we found out where they were keeping Fang, there was not much to discuss. We eventually split up around the clearing.

Angel, Ella, and Nudge went over to a tree, and sat whispering, probably plotting against me. Iggy and Gazzy seemed to be making another bomb. Like we needed one of those! Pardon my sarcasm. That just left me and my mother.

I scooted closer to her and laid my head on her shoulder. She put her arms around me, as if she could shield me from everyone who wanted my blood.

"Maybe, after all this is over, you could come settle down with the flock, near me and Ella," Dr. Martinez whispered. It killed me. Because I knew we could never settle down. Not as long as white coats were still around. Evil white coats, that is.

"It would be nice," I murmured, wishing that things were different. That I didn't have wings, and Fang was still with us. That I didn't have robots on my tail all the time.

We stayed like that until the fire went out. The rest of the flock had went to bed, and Ella was passed out under one the trees.

"I guess I should be going. I'm sure you are wanting to be saving Fang by now anyway. Please take care of yourself. I don't want to find you this hurt again," my mother said, seeming close to tears. I said nothing, because I couldn't promise her something that I couldn't control.

I walked back with her and a half asleep Ella, to where there car was parked. Ella hugged me and got into the car, her face looking sad.

Dr. Martinez hugged me, and didn't let go for a while. When I finally detached her arms from around me, she was crying.

"Goodbye," I said softly, feeling the tears starting to come too. Curse these teenage hormones. And curse the constant stress I was having because I feared for the lives of my flock. Dr. Martinez said nothing, but her eyes said it all. They said, "Max, I love you, and I hope you get Fang back. But if I never see you again, then...goodbye."

She got in car and drove away, leaving me standing there alone, just waving at dust. With tears pouring down my face.

Why did things have to be this way? Why?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had writer's block and was working on my other fanfiction story. But here it is. This story isn't going to last much longer. A few chapters, maybe 5 at the most.**

**Also, I was really disappointed with Chapter 15's reviews. I hardly got any!!! This time, I will not post the next chapter until I get 150 total reviews!! I only got 4 when I posted Chapter 15. Step it up people!! I LOVE REVIEWS! And reviews get you chapters.**

**Here it is. Chapter 16**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

I flew back to the clearing, trying to push away my lonely thoughts. Thoughts that destroyed my hope. If there was any. I wiped my face on my sleeve. Hopefully, the flock wouldn't notice that I had been crying.

It felt good to be flying again. My wings were stiff from disuse. I hadn't flown with my own wings in days. Soaring above the clouds was like therapy to me. Muscles relax and stress falls away. I twirled and dived, like the way Fang does it. A tear slid my face. Fang. God, I miss him. But it wouldn't be long now. We would get him back.

I landed in the clearing to find everyone asleep in the tree's. Good. They needed their rest. Tomorrow, we were going to rip a building apart stone by stone.

As I reduced the fire to smoldering coals, my tired limbs gave out. I dropped to the ground and the last thing I saw was darkness. Night.

******************************************************************************

I was being suffocated. I couldn't breathe. Intense light flickered through my eyelids. Heat pressed in from everywhere. A scream pierced my hearing and eyes snapped open.

Smoke wafted in the air, smothering everything. It consumed the forest, the clearing. I coughed violently, pushing my self up onto my knee's. Fire raged all over. The forest was a blaze. It pressed in on me. The heat was becoming unbearable. I heard another scream.

"Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy!" I yelled above the sounds of burning wood. A guy's voice screamed. Then another. Terror encased my heart. Where were they?

"There she is! Get her!" someone yelled. I whipped around to find white coats closing in. Or rather, the fire was circling me and they were feeding it. I snapped out me wings only to have them burnt. A cry escaped my lips. Quickly, I jumped into the air to escape the flames. The white coats stood on the ground, untouched by the smoke and fire, yelling at me.

Turning my face to the open sky, I flew off to find my flock. I had to rip a piece of my shirt, so I could cover my mouth and nose. Else, I would drop dead from smoke inhalation. Still coughing, I called their names. Not once did they answer. The smoke became so thick, I could barely see. My skin felt like it was melting.

Finally, I saw something. A huge tree. The flames had just begun to lick it's trunk. And I saw a foot, dangling from one of the branches. I crashed into the tree, light headed from lack of oxygen. And what I saw killed me. Nudge was slung over a branch, her body covered in blood. Her back was facing me. Her shirt had been torn open, and her wings.....her wings were gone. All that remained was bleeding stumps sticking out of her back. They had chopped her wings off. I screamed.

"NUDGE! NO!" I screamed, crawling over to her. She laid unmoving, as if dead. I turned her over. Her eyes were wide and vacant, her mouth open in a silent scream. "NUDGE!"

Suddenly, she gasped and grabbed my shirt. Her breathe came in short, small gasps. Burns and cuts riddled her body.

"M-Max! T-They cut off my wings! They...They...Help me! Where were you? We looked you and we couldn't find you! Why did you leave us!!?? WHY??!! THEY CUT OFF MY WINGS!" Nudge sobbed. Her grip loosened on my shirt.

"Nudge, I'll get you out! I'll save you, okay? Tell where the others are! We have to find them! Then I will take of you!" I cried, tears pouring down my face. Nudge's face twisted in pain.

"They're dead! They killed them!! They took Iggy first! The white coats! They came in the middle of the night, and set the forest on fire! We never saw them coming! They...they took Iggy and cut off his wings, then killed him. Next to go Gazzy! They did the same. When...When they got to Angel, she fought and fought and fought. But they overpowered her! They cut off her wings one by one! She screamed your name, over and over again! The white coats dumped her body, along with Iggy's and Gazzy's in this tree. Next, they took me. They did the same! THEY CUT OFF OUR WINGS!! I pretended to be dead, and they threw me in here! WHERE DID YOU GO??!! WE NEEDED YOU AND YOU LEFT US!!" Nudge screamed. She let go of my shirt and looked down at the flames crawling up the tree.

"No! Nudge, I'm sure they were just pretending to be dead! Where are they!!??" I yelled, shaking her. She sobbed even harder and turned her haunted face toward me. Her finger shook as she pointed upward. I looked up. And screamed again.

Gazzy, Iggy, Angel's faces looked down upon me and Nudge. At once, I knew that they were dead. Their eyes saw nothing, their mouths were still open from their last screams. Blood dripped from their bodies.

Nudge grasped my shirt again. I looked down at her, the horror clear in my face. My flock. Dead. Why was I still alive? What went wrong?

"W-Why? We needed y-you...why? ....why..." Nudge's eyes glassed over and her hand fell back down. Her breath left her, and her heart beat for the final time. My anguished scream echoed through the charred forest.

The flames were already reaching towards me. I jumped into the sky, sobbing and coughing. An awful sight met my gaze. From my altitude, you could see the whole forest. All I saw was fire.

A scream brought my attention. A thought flashed through my grieving mind. Fang. Perhaps they hadn't killed him yet. Perhaps it wasn't too late. I flew north of the tree. There was a small patch of land that was not on fire.

When I got there, I hovered over a death scene. The white coats and Fang were inside a clear dome of some sort. They had Fang chained and beaten. He was shouting curses at them. I landed on the dome and beat my fists on it, trying to get in.

"FANG!! FANG!!!!" I screamed, pounding the dome. He looked up, his eyes full of tears.

"MAX! HELP ME!!" he yelled. One of the white coats stepped forward, a knife in his hand. I watched in disgust as they cut off Fang's wings. He screamed my name and fell forward. I shouted and kept punching the dome. But nothing I did would break it.

"Do you see what happens when you mess with us, Max? Your flock is dead, your stone is dead. You are dead!" one of the white coats shouted. I couldn't see which one. Screaming, I watched Fang's chest heave with the force of his gasps, then stop moving. He was dead. I went mad. Wanting to end the nightmare, I flew straight into the flames and....

******************************************************************************

I woke with a cry. Sweat covered me and was soaked in my hair. Tears mixed with it. It had only been a nightmare. Just nightmare. I looked up into the tree's. My flock was sleeping peacefully. The dream entered my mind. It was time to get out of here. I roused them from their sleep, and we took off.

Off to save Fang.

******************************************************************************

**I'm pretty sure that I freaked you out. Sorry. I promise not to do it again.** **Please, Please review!!!! I love reviews!!! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

**Hello again! I am posting this chapter even though I'm one review short....*sigh***

**But, I really want to finish this story. It will be sad to click the 'complete' button, but then again, I will have more time to work on my story under InkHeart.**

**So, enjoy while it still lasts!**

**********************************************************************************

Flying back to those dreaded mountains was bittersweet. It felt good to be flying again, to be able to fly again, but those mountains held memories that I didn't want to remember. Memories of an exposed, helpless Max; memories of pain and starvation. The dream from last night was still haunting me too. The flock's bloodied bodies kept flashing through my mind, and all I really wanted was to put as much distance as I could between the flock and that forest.

We had loaded what food we could into our tattered backpacks, then taken off after making sure the campfire was out.

Now, we were approaching the edge of the mountains. We booked it there, in our fear for Fang's life. He had been gone too long; it was time for him to come back to his mobile home.

"Max, can we stop for tonight? My wings feel like lead!" cried Nudge, who was exhausted from the frenzied flying.

Angel set the bambi eye's on me, and Gazzy locked his eyes on the sky. My little trooper was never going to admit he was tired. Iggy was already spiraling downward. Whether I said we keep going or we could land, he was obviously going to go no further.

"Let's land and get some sleep," I shouted over the wind. I angled myself straight down and pulled my wings tight to my body. The wind rushing past me blocked out all sound as I went into a 90 degree dive. The ground rushed up to meet me faster than I expected. I quickly snapped my wings out to avoid being a big 'splat' but not quickly enough. First, I felt as though I might have popped my wing joints back out. Sudden wing snapping HURT! Second, I waited a bit late to snap them out, so I ended up meeting the ground a little harder than intended.

When I got back to feet and brushed the dust from my -guess what?- _dusty_ clothes, I found Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel all staring at me again. With that funny expression that said, "OMG! Did that really just happen to her? _Her???!!! _It **never** happens to her!"

"Well, are you guy's ready to eat? Go find some wood for a fire," I ordered, trying to play off my crash landing nonchalantly. Gazzy's face seemed to be twitching from suppressed laughter as he went to carry out my order. Angel and Nudge just shook their heads, and went with Gazzy. Iggy, the great lump, was sitting on the ground, his face expressionless. A sure sign that something was up.

"Hey Iggy! What's up?" I asked, sitting down beside him. He turned towards my voice.

"You want to know what's up? I want a normal life! I want to stop running and start living!" Iggy exclaimed. My heart felt like it was bleeding. Bleeding for him, for the flock, for Fang.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ig. I wish I could give you the life you want. But I can't. You've dealt with us this far, you can keep dealing," I said tiredly. My emotions were drained. Iggy's face softened when he heard the non-emotion in my voice. He nodded and I gave him a hug. Pulling out a bag of pizza Combo's from my bag, I split it with him while the rest of the flock built up a fire. Pizza was his favorite flavor.

We all ate quickly, then fell asleep on the spot.

******************************************************************************

The next day, I rushed to the place where we had blown up some white coats.

Landing, (more gently this time), at the bomb sight, all we found was charred tree's and grass.

"There's nothing here. No bodies, no clothing. No broken bits of snow mobile. Some one was here!" Gazzy exclaimed. He was right. The place was devoid of bomb carnage.

"Wait! I think I found something! It looks like....." Angel exclaimed a few feet away, beside a half burnt tree. I ran over to her, closely followed by Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. Bending down, I pulled the black piece of plastic from the frozen ground. It was a name tag.

"A name tag. With little damage done to it. Jackpot!" I cried.

"Who does it belong to?" asked Nudge. I pulled out the little card from inside the plastic cover.

"Our survey say's....!" Gazzy exclaimed dramatically, pausing to read the name. He stared open mouthed at it for a moment, then, choking past laughter, said,

"Dewey Bob Smith!" We all burst into laughter. Dewey was the funniest name in all of history.

"Dewey? _Dewey???!!!_" cried Iggy, doubled over with laughter. I nodded, laughing, but not really into it. I missed Fang too much to be able to laugh freely.

"Does it say anything else?" asked Angel, taking the card from my hand.

"Itex Inc. 494 Wookly Drive," she read aloud.

"Sweet! An address! Alright, now that we know where to go, we can be making so progress," I said.

We took off again, heading for the nearest place we could find to ask for directions.

**********************************************************************************

**Sorry that it was such a short chapter. It was probably my worst chapter yet... Ugh...**

**Anyway, review, or no next chapter. And your going to want the next chapter!!! I assure you!!**

**Here's a hint.**

"**I vill now eat nine Snicher's bahrs....visout bahfing."**

**Ring a bell? I hope so!**

**REVIEW!!! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

**Hi! Skipp Ryan is forcing me to type and post this chapter...NOW. Apparently, she is very worried about Fang. Oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

**********************************************************************************

We crouched behind the bushes outside the perimeter of the Itex building. I thought it looked total Adam's family. And the worst part. Flyboy's. Everywhere. They literally were swarming the place. I could have swam to the building! A weird humming was coming from them. It was probably their latest catch phrase that was constantly reprogrammed.

"What are they saying?", asked Angel, squinting through the see of robots.

"Their saying 'Annihilate, Annihilate the flock, Annihilate project Maximum. She will come, we will catch, then she shall depart forever. Annihilate.' Creepy," reported Iggy. His bird hearing was better than ours.

"Well. I guess that means no welcome-home party for us. What a drag, dude!" I said sarcastically. Nudge giggled.

"How are we going to get in?" Gazzy asked. "The minute we show our faces, we're dead!"

I looked around for a solution. A van was stopped at the gates. The man in it was doing something in the back. I motioned towards him and they nodded.

We jumped him from behind, then dragged him into a tree. I took his clothes and gave them to Gazzy. He pulled them on, grimacing when I handed him the white lab coat.

"I am NOT putting that on!" he exclaimed.

"You have to, or they will figure it out! We won't even get through the door!" I said firmly. Gazzy frowned, then put on the coat. Nudge went around back and opened the doors. I heard her gasp.

"M-Max? Come here. I-I think you might want to see this," she whimpered. Running to the back, I felt anger flare in my veins the moment I laid eyes on the scene. Inside the large hull of the van, were several hybrid's, all chained down. All looking half dead. Some of them were dead. I saw a little boy with gills and fins for hands and feet. His skin was blue; a sure sign that he was dead. Another boy with reptilian skin was lying dead, beside the fish boy. There were several cat hybrids, all with some sort of injury. Then I saw her. A girl, probably ten years old, with jet black wings. An avian hybrid. Like us. She stared at us, with her eyes wide.

"Time for you all to have a life. We're setting you free!" I whispered gently to them. Some of them nodded, others just stared, and then again, others turned away. The girl with wings moved forward, holding out her shackled hands. I turned back to Gazzy.

"Is there a key in those pockets?" I asked, hoping. Gazzy fished around for a moment, then produced a key. I took it and unlocked the girl's chains. She hopped down and kept staring, not making a break for it.

"Go! Run away from here!" I hissed at her. More staring.

"A-Are you Maximum? And the f-flock?" the girl suddenly stuttered. I nodded.

"They have been waiting for you. Those people. They have one of your own. You can't go in there. Their going to kill you," she said.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take to save my friend. Now go!" I said to her, unlocking the chains on the rest of the hybrids. She shook her head.

"Your hope. I can't let you die. I will help you, since I know where he is," the girl said. My sixth sense *the wtf-who-is-this-girl-, is-this-a-trap sense* kicked in immediately. I looked at Angel, knowing that she would be using her mind reading skills.

"She's clean. She seriously will help us," said Angel. Then, turning to the girl, she asked, "What is you name?"

The girl hesitated, then quietly said, "Summer. My name is Summer."

"Why were you all chained up in the van?" asked Nudge, not releasing the building from her gaze. She was the look-out, in case the Flyboy's got suspicious.

"They were doing the survival test. They release us into the wild for a day, where we have to try and escape. And survive. Those two boys you saw were....liabilities. They were not survivors......the tiger twins killed the lizard hybrid, and.....I.....I.....well, I did something too. After a days time, they come track us down and chain us to the van. That way, we don't escape. And there is no escape. I know...I've tried," Summer murmured. Tears were in her eyes, deep blue eyes.

"They were taking us back today. Back to the cages...and the pain."

"Can you tell Gasman where to drive?" I asked her gently. Summer nodded and walked over to give Gazzy directions.

I motioned for flock to gather around me. They all were pumped, ready to kick some butt. And get Fang back.

"Here's the plan. Gazzy will drive us to where they unload the hybrids. When they open the doors, we surprise them, kick their butts, then find a ventilation duct. Summer will lead us through the air vents to the room where their keeping Fang. We bust in there, free Fang, blow up some crap, beat up some Flyboys, bust out of there. Short, sweet, and to the point," I announced. They all nodded, including Summer.

We loaded into the back of the van, and Gazzy got in the driver's seat. Shutting the door behind us, I sat down and looked around. Bare white walls, with bars running down the sides. The chains were attached to the bars. And a tv screen mounted on the wall. It was on. There was a man on the screen, talking in Spanish. Suddenly, he switched to English.

"You are part of the Perfect-Production Plan. If you survive these rigorous tests and exams, then you will excel in our plan. But if you fail, this is what could happen," the man said monotonously.

The tv showed a tank full of eerie green liquid. Inside the tank was Fang. He had a mask over his mouth and nose, and a tube was attached to the mask. It was like something off Star Trek, or something that came from a hospital. I guessed that it let him breathe while floating in the tank. The tube ran out of the tank, and into a thing that looked like a generator.

My mouth was hanging open, and grief overwhelmed my heart. Angel and Nudge had tears running down their faces. Iggy was turning his head, trying to hear what was happening.

"W-We know what happened to Fang," I whispered to him. His blind gaze turned toward the tv. Slowly, I described the scene to him. His face paled, until I thought he would pass out.

The man came back on the screen. Up until then, I hadn't really payed attention to his voice. But now, I was almost jolted out of grief by what I heard.

"Svo, ivf you kno', vhats in your best intarest, you vill cooperate fully. You hav' veen wahrned," ter Borcht finished. He had returned. The idiot had returned. Oh, how stupid that was on his part. I'm going to mock him till he cry's, then rip his throat out.

Every one was shocked except Summer. She stared dully at the screen, as if it was a daily routine. Which it probably was. Gripping Iggy's shoulder hard, I felt the van begin to move.

And here we go....

**********************************************************************************

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I had to split up this chapter into 2, or it would have been excruciatingly long. And personally, I don't like excruciatingly long chapters.**

**That was just the beginning. I will start working on the next chapter IMMEDIATELY.**

**Although, I will need a bit of persuasion to post it soon...maybe, reviews? Yes, let's go with reviews.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please.**

**And good bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

**I can't hardly wait to write the ending for this story. I assure you, it will be amazing!!! Anyway, I wanted to just go ahead and post the next few chapters, because....well, because I feel like it...**

**Enjoy!!!**

**********************************************************************************

The road to the drop-off hanger-at least, that's what Summer called it- was a long, and bumpy road. There was a small hatch above my head, opening up to the front of the van. I pulled it open.

"Gazzy, what are you doing?! Where are we going? Can your driving skills be any worse?" I cried out of the hatch opening.

""Shut up! It's this dirt road! It's full of pot-holes and bumps! I can't get the van to go over 25! I suggest you hang on, cause I think it's about to get worse!" Gazzy exclaimed, jerking the wheel to the left. The hatch banged shut as we hit another hole. Iggy fell to the floor of the van.

We all clung to our seats, and occasionally took a dive when we loosened our grip. I think I had 5 bruises by the time we reached the hanger.

Another bump, (which sent me flying into the wall), and then we were driving on smooth land. The buzz of Flyboy's became loud in our ears, and the van slowed to a stop. We could hear the Flyboy's starting to unlock the van doors.

"Get ready..." I whispered, tensing. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. This was it. It begins...now.

The doors swung open and we all launched ourselves from the van...and into a cloud of Flyboy's. I immediately went on the offensive, punching and kicking everything in my reach. A sharp blow to my stomach knocked the breath out of me, and I snapped out my wings. Zipping into the air, I tried to buy sometime to catch my breath. Five Flyboy's followed me.

I roundhouse kicked the first one to reach me. The robot spun out and crashed to the ground. Next, I slammed my fist into the second one's wing joint. The wing popped off. Literally. It went to join it's brother. The third and fourth one came at me from both sides.

Now, I think you know what happens next. It's the most obvious thing in the world, people!

I dived quickly, and the two Flyboy's hit each other head on. And broke into a million tiny robot parts. I grimaced. It was kinda gross.

The last Flyboy came at me with a gun. That shot out flames. Yes...a flamethrower. What did I do, you ask? Kicked his arm joint, causing it to malfunction and drop the flamethrower. I swooped down and caught it before it hit the ground. The Flyboy came at me with one fist raise, ready to strike. I pointed the gun at him and flamed him. It fell, sparks flying from it's body.

The rest of the flock was surrounded in a swarm of Flyboy's. I saw Angel kick one of the robot's head off. Nudge was busy dueling with two. Iggy was timing a bomb, while Gazzy fended off a robot in front of them. I looked for Summer. She was surrounded, struggling to stay in the air, but slowly failing. I flew towards her.

"Summer, straight up!!!!" I yelled, hoping she would know what I meant. She glanced at me, then struggled to rise above the mass of robots. I angled down to her, and reached out a hand. Summer grabbed it, and I hauled her into the air. She didn't weigh very much. Not surprising, with the crappy food this place probably had.

The Flyboy's came after us. After pushing her higher, I turned and let the flames fly. No pun intended. The whole swarm was engulfed in fire and fell, sparking and burning.

My dream flashed through my thoughts. Fire, everywhere, eating away at everything.

Then the flashback was gone.

I knocked off the head of a stray Flyboy, then flew over to Summer, who was hovering over my head. She held her side, but other than that, she seemed to be okay.

Summer's flying was choppy. Her wings moved raggedly, dropping her and rising her off beat. Her fierce look of concentration told me that she had little experience with even flapping her wings. I checked her side, then told her to keep applying pressure. She nodded.

Then Gazzy screamed something.

"Duck!"

I wrapped an arm around Summer's waist, then dived toward the ground as fast as I could. A small shriek came from her lips, and I pulled out at the last possible second. We hit the ground and skidded into the back wall of the hanger. Just as we hit the ground, an explosion ripped the air apart.

We covered our heads, trying to stop flaming robot parts from hitting us. With a whoosh, smoke and soot covered us and we stood up after the flames died out, coughing.

"Report!" I choked out.

"Here!" Gazzy and Iggy said in unison. They came out from under the van.

"Here!" Nudge cried, running towards us. She was dragging, half carrying Angel, who seemed to be unconscious.

"What happened?" I cried, when Nudge laid Angel down. I bent down, and tried to prod her awake.

"A robot hand came out of no where, and hit her in the head!" Nudge exclaimed. Iggy flushed, since his bomb had blown up the robots.

Angel began to stir. She moaned, and put a hand to her head.

"You okay Angel? Everything still in your head?" I asked her gently.

"Yay...yay, I'm good. Just a bump. Can we get going now?" she muttered, sitting up. I nodded, proud of her. My little Angel. Who wasn't so little any more.

"Uh, guy's? We should probably find that air duct.....cause....well.." Nudge stuttered, then pointed to where the hanger was open. It seemed that our "small" scuffle had attracted the attention of a "few" Flyboy's. Pardon my sarcasm.

An army of Flyboy's were racing toward us. We got up, and ran for out lives.

"Lead the way, Summer!" I yelled. She nodded and took the lead, running into a hallway that branched off from the hanger. We passed a few rooms, then stumbled into a room with the number 2929 on the door. It was a closet. But the whole ceiling was a grate. Summer reached up and pushed against the vent. It cracked, then slid open. Climbing on to a box, she pulled herself up into the duct and started to crawl away. I went next, then Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and last was Nudge.

Echo's of "Annihilate!" followed us through the air duct, but the Flyboy's were to big to fit in it.

My immediate adrenaline rush was over, but I was still tense. Any minute, Summer would stop, and then it all depended on how quick we were....how good we were.

The vent was hot, stuffy, and cramped. We barely fit....but fitted all the same. My claustrophobia kicked in. I got a frenzied desire to start thrashing around and scream, but cut it off. I had to remain in control. Occasionally, we would here the buzz of Flyboy's, and a dent would appear in the vent. They were trying to punch threw the duct. After about the fifth time this happened, I began to worry. We would be sitting ducks if they trapped us in this air duct.

"Don't worry, the Flyboy's can't punch threw this duct. The metal is a combination of steel and titanium. Practically nothing can penetrate it," Summer explained, when I asked her about it. How she knew this, I had no idea, but I trusted her. We kept crawling.

******************************************************************************

Eventually, Summer stopped.

"This is it," she whispered, pointing at the vent to her left. I crawled past her, and kicked the grate open. Jumping down, I gasped, trying to shake off my claustrophobia. The others climbed out rapidly too.

Around us was a typical scientific lab. White, smelled of cleaning supplies, (which was sickening), and full of testing materials. With one exception. A big tank full of green liquid. With Fang floating in the middle of it.

There was also one other teensy change to the setting. A rack of medieval weapons hung on the wall. Seeing my gaze fall on the weapons, Summer began to explain.

"Not only are they making us weapons, but they are trying to turn old style weapons such as swords, bows, lances, etc...., into high tech weapons for the future. They are adding things like flames, lasers, tracking devices, you name it. All to try and enhance it. Make them super weapons. So they can carry out their By-Half Plan with less resistance. Or so they hope," Summer said, looking terrified. And she had a right to be scared. I was too. But this was just one more thing we had to deal with. In the end, we _would_ deal. Bet your life on it.

We ran over to the tank that held Fang. I roundhouse kicked it, but my foot only glanced off the glass, sending me stumbling backwards. We all threw our weight against it, but not even a scratch appeared.

Panting, Angel glared at the glass tank.

"What is this tank made of!? We can't do anything to it!" Angel huffed.

Gasman grabbed a nearby chair and busted it over the glass. Nothing. He gaped at me.

"What the crap???!!!!" he swore.

"Awhhhhh! I see you have vound ouhr new technohlogy!" a man said from behind us. We spun around, fist's raise. Ter Borcht stood before us.

"Ooohhhh! So, you've discovered _glass!_ Yay, great discovery! It will totally effect society! Trust me, I know..._I'm from the future!" _I said dramatically. It wiped the smile of Borchy's face.

"Sahd, vreally. I have hoped zat you vould have changed ovah thez yearz. Pity. I von't miss you ven you're gone," ter Borcht said snidely.

"Oh, please don't be _sahd._ What ever "_sahd_" is... If it makes you feel any better, we won't miss you either. Especially when we kick you butt to Pluto!" Nudge said cheerfully. Ter Borcht flushed angrily.

"You vill vrue this day foh saying thaht," he growled. Flyboy's began to stream into the room.

"The Snichahr's bahr's vare _lahphing_ aht you!" Gazzy mimicked.

And we did. We laughed in the face of death.

******************************************************************************

**I think I will leave you with this nice little cliffy to ponder over! REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'm not going to post the next chapter until I have a total of....170 reviews. So, review ten times...**

**Bye! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

**Hello again! It might be a while before I post the next chapter...I'd say the snow days down here are over. And I'm having writers block on hilarious things to say to ter Borcht....grrr.... I hate writers block. It's so inconvenient.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter....You all have been wanting more on Fang, so I wrote a chapter devoted to his POV. Sorry if it's boring, but it's actually necessary.**

**Enjoy!**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

Normal. Well, that word is not in our dictionary. I mean, it sort of is, but not in the same context. While a normal day for people without wings would be this: wake up, Starbucks, school/work, McDonald's, sleep. A normal day for us is this: wake up, dumpster dive, run from Flyboy's, get captured, talk to annoying accent guy, escape, run from Flyboy's. Rinse and repeat.

But enough rambling self-pity. It's not like this is happening!

Oh, the irony.

Toad Butt had left us alone, locking us in and angrily saying something that sounded like, "Vooleesh children....doo chanzez.....death upon vem!" As soon as the door closed, our laughter faded as if it had never been there. WE stared at each other gloomily, then started mapping exits and escape routes. Plans of action. Not that there were any. No window's, one door. Life couldn't get better than this!

"I kinda feel like we've been grounded....I mean, they just locked us in this room with stuff in it...like we've been bad children..." Nudge mused.

"They don't know the meaning of bad children yet. Just wait till I get my hands on them!" Gazzy growled. Angel nodded, a fierce look on her face. Summer just stood, looking fearfully at Fang's tank.

"You know what I feel like? I feel like throwing pencils into their ceiling. Who's with me?" Iggy cried dramatically. We just stared at him. He must have sensed it because he said, "What? While we're stuck here, we might as well trash their stuff!" Gazzy suddenly grinned and went to find some pencils. Iggy and Nudge followed. Angel went off with Summer to the other side of the room.

An hour later, we were still stuck doing nothing in that room.

Angel was trying to help summer get better control of her wings. How to dive, twirl, and spring up. All the simple aerial acrobatics. Summer's flying was still a bit sketchy, but at least she could rise on her own now. Angel was even taking the time to show her some fight moves.

Nudge, Iggy, and Gasman were playing hang man on some important looking documents that they had found. Hey, if they leave their stuff here, we're gonna destroy it. That's how it works. Haven't you ever heard the expression, "Finders vandalize, Loser's curse?"

I sat in front of the tank. Fang's tank. Poor Fang. It just _had_ to be him. He floated in the green liquid, apparently unconscious. He was still dressed in the clothes we had left New York in. The clothes were tattered and torn, hanging off his body in an eerie way. At first glance, you would think he was dead. But if you took a good look at him, you could see the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. And if you listened carefully, you could hear the soft sigh of Fang exhaling into the mask. My heart ached with longing to be beside him, for him to hold me, to fly beside me. His wing engulfing me. His silent understanding. It hurt so bad to see him in the state. Occasionally, I would get up and start hitting the glass; daring to hope that I could break it. Like my heart was breaking. But it didn't work. No duh.

I was numb. And blank. And lost. There goes my fabulous plan, out the door with ter Borcht. I couldn't even reach Fang, let alone get us free. So, we waited. Waited for a new event to happen, waited for something I could work with.

Waiting's overrated...

I got up again, thinking, "Oh, maybe another chair will do it........"

******************************************************************************

(Fang POV)

_There's still pain....lots of it. And I still can't move...But I can see and hear._

_I cracked my eyes open. The mask over my face kept the green liquid from reaching my eyes. And what I saw was Max._

_Beautiful Max. She sat in front of the glass, staring up at me sadly. Looking as though she'd been crying. It had been a long time since I'd laid eyes on her. Half healed cuts and bruises riddled her body. Probably from the fall._

_The others were scattered across the room. They all looked relatively okay, But by their expressions I could tell they were scared and worried. Why wasn't Max going over escape plan's with them or telling them it would be okay? She was just sitting there!_

_A strange girl was with Angel. Who was she? Another avian hybrid? Obviously, or she wouldn't have wings._

_I tried to move again, but my limbs were dead weight. Almost as if I had forgotten how to move._

_Why wasn't Max trying to free me? What's wrong with her? Why is she even here?! I knew this was an Itex lab, so that probably means they were captured like me. But why were they free? Unless this was some sort of drug-induced hallucination. Ugh! But I don't think it is. It's too real. Too full of emotion._

_Even as I thought that, Max stood up and walked over to a desk with a wooden chair. She picked up the chair and walked back to me. Swinging with all her might, Max busted the chair over the glass._

_A sharp ringing sound erupted around me. I wanted to cover my ears, but all I got was a finger twitch. Max didn't seem to hear it, though. She dropped the broken chair and pressed her hands against the glass. Her lip trembled, and a tear rolled down her cheek._

_No! No, please, no crying! No!, I thought. I couldn't stand to see her cry now. She was, strong, unmoving. Stone._

_Angel and the girl came over to stand beside her. Max put her arm around Angel and gave her a watery smile. Angel smiled back, then looked up at me. Her face was tight and stressed._

"_Fang? Can you hear me?" Angel's voice entered my mind._

"_Angel!" I cried. "What happened? Why are you here? What's going on? Are you all okay? Why...?"_

"_One question at a time!" she thought._

"_Let's see...we are fine....we are here to rescue you...right now, we are waiting for something to happen...and as to what happened, we met Dr. Martinez, who patched us up, then came here to save you."_

"_Whose the girl?" I asked._

"_Her name is Summer. She helped us find you, in exchange for freeing her and several other hybrids."_

"_Why are you all just_ _standing there? Get me out of here!" I thought._

_A desperate look came over Angel._

"_We can't bust the glass...and we can't find another way to get you out. I'm sorry, but you will have to wait a little longer until we talk to the white coats or something. Can you hang in there?"_

"_I don't think I have a choice," I thought sardonically_.

_Angel giggled. Yep, that's me, funny man! Woooooo!_

_Max looked down at Angel with a confused expression on her face. Angel nodded her head at me._

_It took Max a couple of seconds to realize that Angel had been using her mind-reading powers. Apparently, she was a little slow on the uptake. Comprehension dawned on her, and she looked at me with hope in her eyes._

_Angel came back into my head._

"_She misses you. She is lost without you. You're the only one who makes her feel free. Max loves you more than you could believe," Angel said._

"_Tell her that I love her, and that I'm okay, to take her time!" I told her._

_Angel turned and related the message to Max. Max smiled up at me and mouthed, "I love you too. We're going to get you out. Promise!"_

_Nudge, Iggy, and Gasman came to stand beside Max. They looked up at me, with a mixture of expressions._

_And at which point, the last person I wanted to see walked in._

"'_Ello again," ter Borcht said. Then he looked over at us._

"_Ah, I see vou 'ave dak'n intrest in vour lidle prisnor, yah?"_

_******************************************************************************_

**Ok, sorry for the short chapter. And that it really didn't move forward with the story. But a lot of you were asking about Fang, so I decided to devote a chapter for his POV. Sorry for any typo's, I haven't got a chance to proof read this, so please, just ignore them.**

**I love reviews....and reviews will get the next chapter written faster. I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do, and there should be a lot of ter Borcht. SO REVIEW!!!**

**Also, I'm having a lot of trouble thinking up funny stuff for Max to say to ter Borcht. If any of you have some idea's or suggestions, they would be most welcome!**

**I want a total of 180 reviews before I post the next chapter. But it might take me a while, so hang in there.**

**Bye! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

**Hello again! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and suggestions! The next chapter might be a long time in coming. After about 3 weeks of snow days down here in ****(Insert State)**, **the teachers are piling it on us. Has any one ever built a mouse trap vehicle???? That's one of our assignments...**

**Anyway, like I was saying, chapter 22 might be a while. But I have some great idea's for an ending.**

**Enjoy!**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

"Yah, and you still have the queerest accent ever, yah?" I shot back at him. We turned to face ter Borcht. His assistant was standing behind him again. Can some one say, deja vu?

"No mattah. Vu have veen a large annoyance to us. De voard has decided dat vu are survivors. De vant us to question vou again. You vill cooperate, or you vill die," ter Borcht said blankly.

"What, no Hallmark greeting card?! Come on! I mean, look at all we've done for you! Blowing up garage's, giving you a concussion, destroying your robots! Don't you think we deserve something?!" I said dramatically. Nudge giggled, and Angel gave ter Borcht her bambi eyes. He looked down at her with disgust, flaring my anger even more.

"Yes. Vor death. De von called Vang is already scheduled vor elimination. He is too broken to repair. We merely set him up as vait vor you," he stated, a happy gleam in his eye. Man, I hate this guy.

"Ummmm, ya, I have a problem with your....theory. 'Vang' is not broken. If you let him out of the tank, he will show you how 'broken' he really is," Angel said fiercely. Ter Borcht laughed evilly.

"Vou can not play childeesh vames with me, little gihrl. I know vhere vour allegiance liehs," ter Borcht growled. "I vill not let him out ahv de tank. Nothang vou say vill change my mind."

"Oh, I bet I could prove you wrong! What if you let Fang out of the tank, and I have Iggy make some awesome churro's for you! His churro's are _awesome!_ Deal?" Nudge exclaimed. She licked her lips at the thought of churro's.

"Vou vant to play games? Vine. Ve shall do thees de hard way. Ve vill now begin de questioning," he reported. Turning his eyes on Angel, he grimaced.

"Ve had such 'opes vor vou. A dooble agent vits vour style. Vut de vone called Max has corrupted vour mind. Now, vhat powers do vou hav'? I know vou have many."

"Weeeeeeelllll, let's see. Since my mind is sooooo corrupted, it gave me the power to see the future. Want to know what I see in your future?" Angel asked seriously. Ter Borcht's mouth dropped open slightly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. You really need to work on facial expressions. Now, about your future. It's misty...No! Wait!....It's getting clearer.....the fog is fading.....I see.....I see......A PENGUIN! Yes....a penguin.....it's waddling towards you....with a fish in it's mouth.....it's standing in front of you....the penguin is eating the fish....your standing there, dumbfounded.....the penguin is twitching....it is throwing up the fish all over you....your falling over dead...DEATH BY PENGUIN BARF!!! And that is your future," Angel finished ominously. Ter Borcht's amazed look became a look of rage.

"If vou vill noht cooperate, then......" ter Borcht snapped his fingers. Flyboy's swarmed Angel. She shrieked and tried to bolt upward, but the robots reached her before she could snap her wings out. They grabbed her, flew up, and pinned her to the ceiling. Angel fought them, but to no avail.

"Nohw, vour tuhrn," he said snidely, turning to Nudge. She glared at him. He glared back. She glared harder at him. He matched her. Wow, that guy could really squint.

"Tell me. Have vou changed any ovah de last vew yeahrs?"

"Yah. My new Snicker's Bars record is 11 in one sitting...with out barfing. How's that for a change?" Nudge replied. Gazzy grinned.

"I vill now eat 11 Snichahrs Bahrs, and bahrf on a penguin," echoed around the room. We burst out laughing again. It was just so funny to watch his face. He made the funniest expressions when he was mad.

"Ahvioulsy not. And vhat about vou? Is there anything vorth saving vou vor?" he turned on Gazzy.

Gazzy turned around, pointed his behind at ter Borcht, and let one rip. Ter Borcht leapt back a few feet, covering his nose. I could smell the stench from where I was. It didn't smell good. Gazzy had a proud look on his face when he turned back around.

"Vou disgusting creature! Ifv ve use vou, ve vill use de monahy ve gained from China to fix vour body...ahnd vour attitude!" ter Borcht barked.

"Actually, I have a suggestion of my own for you and your money. How about you go buy yourself some more brain cells, instead of torturing kids with your hybrid crap. Cause you could _really_ use some more brain cells, since you've killed them all by inhaling too much Clorox. After all, it's helpful to know what 2 + 2 equals," Gazzy informed him. Ter Borcht's face turned bright red. He snapped his fingers again and several Flyboy's snatched up Gazzy, pinning him to the ceiling beside Angel. They went for Nudge, and she kicked one of their heads off before the robots pinned her to the ceiling too. I watched desperately, knowing that if I tried to help them, Flyboy's would give me their same fate.

Now it was just me, Iggy, and Summer. Ter Borcht seemed to debate between the three of us, his eyes flicking back and forth, then decided on Iggy.

"Vou 'ave no skeells, vight?" ter Borcht asked smugly.

"Wrong. ....I have one important skill you might find useful. Pyrotechnics," Iggy stated. My jaw dropped. Why was he telling him this? Was he a real traitor?

"Veally? I vill need some proof."

"Alrighty then. You want proof, you get proof," Iggy said, then reached into his pocket and brought out a tiny bomb. He tapped on it for a second, then tossed it at ter Borcht, who caught it like the idiot he was.

Borcht stared at it for a moment, then looked up at Iggy with a confused expression. Iggy sensed he was staring, because he grinned evilly and began counting.

"Three...Two...One," Iggy chanted. Ter Borcht screamed and threw the bomb from him. It bounced off a wall, and rolled back toward him. Borcht began to scramble backwards, and fell to the ground, out right terror on his face.

"Zero."

The bomb made a small 'poof' sound, and confetti erupted from the tiny machine, covering ter Borcht in a nice blanket of glittery paper.

Borcht opened his eyes, which had been squeezed shut, and looked sharply at Iggy. Ig was roaring with laughter, as was Gazzy. Borcht's face went from magenta, to an ugly shade of purple.

"Flyboys!" ter Borcht shrieked, jumping up and pointing at Iggy. Iggy stiffened, and fought like a madman, but they pinned him to the ceiling as well.

That just left me and Summer. Panting, he jabbed a finger in Summer's direction. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Vou ahre vone from de cages. Ve know all there is to know about vou," he spat out. Summer shook her head in a knowing way.

"No you don't!" she cried.

"Ves, ve do!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NO-!"

"ENOUGH!" ter Borcht screamed. Now his face was turning slightly blue. Wow, a human chameleon. The Flyboy's pinned Summer to the ceiling too.

Borcht turned to me with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Vhy 'ave vou turned dem into idiots?! Dey are useless!" he exclaimed. His face was fading to a weird yellow color. Dang.

"First of all, their not idiots. Second, are you a hybrid too? Maybe, a gecko or some sort of lizard? Cause so far, you've hit yellow, red, purple, and blue in the color spectrum. Take a chill pill and drink a latte if you need to. After all, we haven't hit the best part of today! The part where we kick your butt and escape," I said. He narrowed his eyes, then the corners of his lips twitched upward.

"Vine. I see ve vill not be getting any use out ahv all of vou. Vou vill be exterminated, and ve shall make vetter avian hybrids...vone's who vill obey our every command," he stated.

"Oh, come on! If you get rid of us, there will be no one to make your blood pressure sky rocket. No one to send broken Flyboy parts to your front door! Who would get rid of that?" I exaggerated.

"Kill dem."

Crushing robot arms surrounded me and flew me up to the ceiling, where they pinned me with Angel to my right. The robot's began laughing maniacally, copying ter Borcht from below.

I looked over at Angel, and gave her a sad smile. She smiled back.

The Flyboy's were starting to loosen their grips on us, preparing for the kill. I turned back to Angel and nodded. She saw me, then tensed her body, as did the others.

"NOW!" I yelled, just as the Flyboy's swung their arms back for the first punch.

I put my feet against the ceiling and pushed off, breaking free from the Flyboy's. As I fell, I snapped my wings out and stroked down hard. Leveling out, I saw Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Summer flanking me on both sides. I motioned down and we dived at ter Borcht. He shrieked and ran for cover, his assistant running after him. The Flyboy's followed us, and caught up when we leveled out again.

Then, it was a full scale battle. Each of us were surrounded by Flyboy's. I punched, kicked, and chopped at every thing that came within my reach. A Flyboy punched my back, another kicked me in the arm, and then one of them grabbed my foot and slammed me into a wall. I heard a scream, then blacked out for a second.

A hard crash landing on the floor jolted me awake. That had been my scream. Me falling.

Enough is enough. We were losing. Three of us were on the ground fighting, and the rest were slowly falling.

This is not the day that Maximum Ride dies.

I snapped my wings out again, and shot into the air. The Flyboy's followed. I zoomed over the heads of robots and avian hybrids, searching for one in particular. And I found him.

I slammed my whole body weight into the glass tank. It cracked. I shot up into the air, and the Flyboy's following me slammed into the tank. Three cracks appeared. I looked around for something to add the finishing touch.

Out of no where, Summer flew out of the cloud of robots, and crashed into the glass tank also. She had seen what I was doing, and wanted to help. Unfortunately, it was a beating her body couldn't take. As she looked up at me, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

The glass didn't break. Another crack appeared, but it wasn't enough. I searched the room frantically, every nerve tense to my surroundings. Any minute now, Flyboy's were going to come at me. My eye's fell on Summer's crumpled body below. A conversation we had earlier rang through my head.

"_Not only are they making us weapons, but they are trying to turn old style weapons such as swords, bows, lances, etc...., into high tech weapons for the future. They are adding things like flames, lasers, tracking devices, you name it. All to try and enhance it. Make them super weapons. So they can carry out their By-Half Plan with less resistance. Or so they hope."_

The weapons. Enhanced weapons. Probably strong enough to break threw what ever glass the tank was made out of. I quickly located the rack of medieval weapons, then began my descent towards them.

A Flyboy came at me. But not just a normal old Flyboy. Oh no. This had to be a new version. Because it had four arms and a chain saw in two of them.

It came at me faster than I could have believed. I dodged the chain saw by an inch, but forgot about the other two arms, and got punched in the thigh. It hurt! This Flyboy was going down.

I dodged the chain saw again, then kicked one of it's arm joints. It popped off. The chain saw slashed at my head. I saw a small clump of hair start floating to the ground. My hair. I was cutting it a bit close. I slammed my elbow into the other exposed arm joint, and it fell to the ground, taking the chain saw with it. Seeing a perfect opportunity to cause some havoc, I dived, reaching for the chain saw. I was a second to slow. It hit the ground, and smashed into pieces, so I pulled up, scraping the ground, and rocketing back up into the air. As I turned to face the Flyboy, it had it's remaining two arms out, reaching for my neck. I caught them both, and we began grappling in mid-air.

I flipped over, and started to fall again. The Flyboy snapped it's wings in, and we fell into a steep dive. I flipped back over and caught a draft just before we hit the ground. The Flyboy shoved it's knee into my side, and I gasped for breath. Before I knew it, we both crashed violently into the weapon rack. The robot's head was smashed beyond repair, and I laid there, dazed. Iggy's yell brought me back.

"Max, what ever your doing, do it quicker!! We can't hold them off much longer! There are too many!" Iggy yelled, dropping 3 feet to avoid a Flyboy's kick. I shook off the haze around my mind, and started searching for the right weapon.

All they had were bow's, arrow's, and swords. No javelin's, or any of those spiky ball things. I grabbed a huge sword with a burning red stone in it, and began to run towards the tank. The sword weighed a freakin' ton!

As I approached the tank, my heart sank. No rhyming intended.

A group of white coats were running towards the tank from the other side of the room, ter Borcht in the lead. I put on the speed, and swung my arm back, taking the sword with me. I reached the tank a few steps ahead of the white coats, and poured energy into my arms. Then I swung the sword at the glass with every thing I had.

It smashed through the glass like it was butter. Green liquid rushed out of the broken tank, swallowing the white coats and knocking them down. I leapt into the air, darting past the broken shards of glass and into the tank.

Fang was collapsed on the bottom. I crashed into the floor next to him and took his face in my hands.

"Fang! Fang, please, say something! Move, twitch, speak, cough, anything to tell me your alive!" I shrieked, trying to find a pulse in his limp arm.

Flyboy's started racing towards the tank. D***!

I picked up Fang, and took off. My flying was ragged and labored. I wasn't strong enough to carry Fang for a long time.

"Every one, out the door! Let's get out of here!" I screamed over the turmoil.

Five bird kids; one being carried by two others, appeared out of the dwindling cloud of robots. Summer was still out, being carried by Nudge and Gazzy. I flew out the door, my wing tips grazing the sides of the hallway. Fang lay limp in my arms.

Now, it was time for the chase. Literally.

******************************************************************************

**Wooo! Sorry for the cliffy, but I thought the chapter was getting a bit long. I promise to type the next one as soon as possible! Review!!!!! Or no next chapter!!!**

**P.S.-Be afraid for Fang. Be very afraid.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

**Hello! This is just going to be a chapter to finish up the last chapter. It will be short, sorry, but I figured I couldn't leave you all with the cliffy. So, here ya go!**

**Enjoy!**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

We all flew in a line, speeding down the hall way. I carried Fang, and Iggy carried Summer. The hallway was narrow, with my wing tips brushing the sides.

I heard the bang's of doors flying open, and could only assume that we had caused a big enough commotion. Sweet. We twisted and turned, flying along pathways and threw rooms. There were some pretty gross stuff in those rooms, but we didn't stick around to have a closer look.

I turned the next corner, and found a dead end. Where was the exit in this stupid place? I flared my wings out fully, stopping before I could hit the wall. Hearing some shouts behind me, I could only assume the others weren't as quick to react. They all stumbled to the ground, panting and weak.

"Max! Is Fang okay? What are we going to do? What's the plan?" Nudge cried. There was always a plan. I looked around rapidly, already starting to hear the buzz of Flyboy's. There was a door to my left.

I knocked it down and ran in. It was full of empty cages. Where they kept the hybrids. But it didn't lead any where. Still just a dead end.

"Uh, Max!? Might hurry up with that plan!" Gazzy cried, looking outside the door. The Flyboy's were coming. Plan...Plan...Plan....Plan....I NEED A PLAN!!!

"Max, where's the outer wall?" Iggy yelled. He had set Summer down and was digging in his pocket.

"Twenty degree's and straight!" I called. Iggy finally pulled out a bomb the size of the fake one, and tapped on it for a second, before turning and throwing it. At first, I thought he had thrown one of the fake ones, but then it exploded sending bits of rubble and a wave of smoke flying towards us.

"Go! Every one, OUT! Ig, 10 and out! Grab Summer!" I shouted over the noise, bits of wall flying past us. They all took a running start and leapt into the air, flying through the smoke covered hole. My arms were growing heavy with Fang's weight. Just as the Flyboy's entered the room, I flew out the hole.

And into sweet, sweet fresh air! The setting sun had turned the sky pink and orange. The rest of the flock was waiting for me over the nearby forest. I sped over and then we hit the open sky, flying far from the Itex building.

*******

We didn't stop until we hit Michigan. I was exhausted, my arms were dead weight, my wings burned intensely. Every part of my body hurt. We finally landed on the south shore of Lake Michigan, dropping onto the ground and just laying there. I panted for a moment, then crawled over to Fang.

He still laid as if lifeless. Tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"Fang....Fang, wake up. Please be alive, please still be here...Fang...F-Fang!" I whispered, cradling the top half of his body. I put my hand on his chest to see if he had a heart beat.

The light pressure against his heart seemed to do something. His eyes fluttered, then he was turned away from me, coughing and barfing up all sorts of junk. For five minutes, he emptied the contents of his stomach on to the ground.

Fang gave one last choking heave, then rolled back on my lap, gasping ragged breaths. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive. He was free. My mission was complete. The tears came heavier than ever, and I stroked his hair, feeling like everything was as it should be.

"M-Max!...I....You....Thank you...I...Love you..Thank you!" Fang gasped, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded, and held him there for what seemed like forever, until he fell sound asleep in my lap. He was all I would ever need. Him, and the flock.

******************************************************************************

**Well, there you go. There should be two more chapters...then it will be over. I will be working on the next chapters as soon as possible. REVIEW!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! This is the....second to last chapter. The last chapter shall be Chapter 24. Basically, this one and 24 trails off, ending the story and all that. It should be great, but I'm warning you, this one is kinda just fluff. But it is important, or you won't know why the stuff in the last chapter is happening. So, read, review, and Enjoy!**

**********************************************************************************

**(Max POV)**

We decided that Michigan was a strange state. It just seemed to...be there. For no other purpose. At least, I couldn't find one.

We checked into a hotel, with the help of Angel's mind control. Cause, you know, a 5 star hotel would never let a scraggly bunch of teens who looked like they were starved half to death and hadn't taken a bath since who-knows-when in their front door. We still had to carry Fang. He was very weak, and sick. He ate quite a lot though.

Good thing we still had my mom's credit card. I had Nudge call Dr. Martinez again, to tell her to come up and take care of Fang, then raid whatever store she could find. She came back with two cart's full of random food. We ate everything, and then some more.

Next, I took a shower. I felt like singing Hallelujah when the hot water hit me.

There was still no sign of Flyboy's when my mom finally got there. Two days after Nudge called her. Fang had been in intense pain since I got him out of the tank. Due to being buried in a mountain of snow. I was expecting the little buzz of robots to come any day now. Then it was back to running. Which I hated!

My mom fixed Fang's wings, doctored his cuts and bruises, then gave him medicine for the pneumonia he had gotten in the cold air outside. Over the span of 3 weeks, he slowly regained his health. Everything was returning to normal. Or as normal as it could get. Now, it was time for the hard part.

********************************

My face flushed deeply when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked so dumb. This wasn't practical at all. But some how, Fang had talked me into going on a "first date" with him.

And Angel, along with Nudge and Summer, had brainwashed me into wearing this ridiculous mini dress with tights. The one I bought a New York, with the gold design running the length of the dress. I was able to convince them to let me wear some practical shoes....more or less. They wanted me to wear gold ballet flats, but settled on black furry boots, with gold tints.

My hair was up in a ponytail, my locks curled into jumbled spirals. The dress hugged my figure, but was more comfortable than I thought it would be. Even if it was long sleeve. But that isn't the worst part.

They put make-up on me. Please, someone help me. Please!!!!

Black mascara, black eyeliner, gold eye shadow. Sparkly clear lip gloss. I outright refused blush. They said I really didn't need it anyway, my cheeks were already cherry colored. At that point, I tried to run, but that didn't work. Two words. Mind-control.

After extensive pain due to embarrassment and the sharp pins stuck in my hair, I finally walked out of the bathroom.

Fang was....well, Fang. Black pants, white shirt, black jacket. But when he saw me, his eye's grew wide, and his mouth dropped open....just a little. I walked toward him and spread my hands wide.

"Uh...." Nice entrance, Max. Real smooth. My tiny, not Voice-voice was saying, "this is stupid", a million times over.

"You look....amazing. Wow. They really....um......uh........well, they did good. Y-You look amazing," Fang stuttered. I smiled.

"Thanks. It's not at all practical...but...well..." I trailed off.

"Er....I guess we should go. Movie is going to start soon," Fang stated, walking to the door. I started after him, but out of no where, Nudge appeared, and she shoved a black coat at me. I stared at it blandly.

"I am not wearing that," I stated. She grinned.

"It's cold. You will need it!" Nudge countered. I sighed, and took the coat, slipping it on. It really was warm.

I ran after Fang, who was waiting out in the hall way. He took my hand in his, then we started off to the nearest exit of the hotel.

Outside, I took off my coat, and whipped out my wings. Fang relaxed slightly, and did the same. Together, we jumped into the air, and flew toward the movie theater. I also relaxed. We were in the air, our true home. Where we could at least imagine we were free.

The moon was beginning to rise. It was full. I wondered about what movie Fang was taking me to see.

*********************************

(Fang POV)

She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Her hair glittered and smelled like raspberries. The dress fit her quite nicely. Perfect, in fact. She just seemed to glow.

Her wings. They completed the look. She looked like an....angel.....goddess....queen. All of those things combined.

Hopefully, she would like the movie I was taking her to. It was supposed to be good. Everyone was talking about it. And it kinda related to our past situation.

Max looked over at me, and smiled. The joy covering her face was the kind of joy that was only brought out by two things. Flight, and me. Oh man, she was beautiful.

I stuck a hand in my pocket to make sure it was still there. It was.

The theater came in sight, and we began to dive.

**********************************

We left the theater, full of left-over excitement from the movie. We had seen Taken.

"That was amazing! He can seriously fight!" Max exclaimed, pulling her coat tighter. We started walking toward the nearest McDonalds. So much for fancy.

"Yep. It was really fast paced. And violent. I liked it. Did you?" I asked her, holding open the door for her, then stepping into the fast food restaurant. She nodded vigorously, her spiraled hair bouncing up and down. I smothered a laugh.

"Heck yeah! And he steals a car every 5 minutes! That was hilarious!" she laughed. I started laughing too, thinking back to the multiple car's the main actor stole.

We ordered a bunch of food and drinks. The cashier looked at us like we were nuts.

"We have some friends," I said, jabbing a thumb toward the door. He nodded, then started ogling at Max. Anger flared in my veins.

I put an arm around her waist, then glared at the cashier. He looked surprised.

"Put your eyes on the burgers, not the girl," I growled. He swallowed, then went to go get our order.

We ate the whole 12 burgers, 5 plates of fries, 13 Dr. Pepper's, and 12 Pepsi's in the McDonald's. To the amazement of many.

After the meal, we started walking to the park, where we were going to take flight again. It was located beside Lake Michigan, and we strolled along the shore for a while.

"Fang, this has been great. Thanks," Max said after the long silence. I nodded. But then caught her expression. Sadness.

"What's wrong? Do you not like me anymore?" I asked, my heart beating fast.

"No! No, nothing like that! I still like you, a lot! It's just, I was thinking of something Iggy said to me a couple of weeks ago," Max whispered. I was going to kill Iggy. Only he could ruin a perfect night even when he wasn't there.

"Well, what ever he said, it was probably stupid and he was probably depressed. I would forget about what he said. But maybe this might cheer you up," I murmured, taking a little box from my pocket. Max's eyes opened wide, and she took the box, pulling the lid up.

Inside was a necklace. The chain was silver, and the pendant was a set of wings, flared out, as if in flight. Max gasped, then looked at me incredulously.

"Where did you get the money to buy this?! I know it couldn't have been cheap!" she exclaimed.

"Credit card."

"Geez. Were going to max out my mom's credit card soon!" she moaned, but she fingered the pendant gently. I took the necklace, and put it on her. It reflected a tiny moon back at me.

Being so near her made my heart beat way faster. I looked up, and she was inches away from my face. I started to lean, unaware of what I was doing. I was falling into her eyes. Those wonderful eyes. Her lips met mine, and we shared the kiss of a life time. It seemed to last an eternity.

*********************************

(Max POV)

The pendant was amazing. He was going all romantic on me, and I had no idea what to do. Then, he started leaning toward me. Here we go again. His lips met mine, and we shared the kiss of a life time.

They say that no one can describe a kiss, let alone a perfect one. The key is to not use objects to describe it. Use emotions.

It felt like love and hatred. Joy and sorrow. Pain and contentment. Tears and laughter. Excitement and boredom. That's what a kiss is. Emotions, that only some people could truly feel. I guess I was one of those people.

Finally, I realized that my lungs were burning from lack of air, and I pulled away, gasping. Fang pulled me into an embrace, and I laid my head against his shoulder.

This was as free as we were ever going to get. Iggy's comment flashed through my head again. Tears started to pour from my face. Well, my emotions were just all out of whack today.

Fang held me out, and frowned.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. I told him what Iggy had said.

"I can't give that to them...and that's all they really want...normalcy!" I whispered, burying my face in his shirt.

"What they want is normalcy. What they need is freedom. And they have freedom, Max. You just have to open your eye's, and see that," Fang muttered.

"No! They don't have either! Were always on the run, always getting captured! How is that free???!!!" I cried, staring at him. Fang sighed and shook his head.

"Right now, they are fine and happy. For these next couple of days, it's going to be me and you. And tomorrow, I'm taking you dancing. How does that sound?" Fang said. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out two tickets. I stared at them.

"Wha???..." I said stupidly. He chuckled.

"These are two tickets to a masquerade ball. We dress up, eat fancy food, then dance the night away."

"Fang...you know we can't....Flyboy's will come....people will recognize us by the wings sticking out of my dress and your tux. It will be cramped, and full of people. We don't have that kind of freedom!" I whispered despairingly. It would have been nice to go.

"Come on! No one will know who we are, because you wear masks. The clothes are actually provided, we both can just choose something with wings attached to them, tear off the wings, and let our own wings out. No one will suspect that the wings are actually real. This is the kind of freedom we need, Max. Just one night. Free, for one night. Please," Fang seized my shoulders, and stared down at me. I bit my lip and looked down, then looked up at him pleadingly.

"Just one night. You know you can't pass that up, Max."

"Fine! Okay. We can go. Maybe it will be good for my stress level," I joked, trying to lighten the intensity of the moment. Fang hugged me.

"Awesome. How about we go back now? It's freezing out here," Fang stated, snapping out his wings and stroking down hard. I laughed and followed.

******************************************************************************

**Well. It didn't turn out like I imagined it would. It's definitely not my best. In fact, it might be my worst. It's choppy, not very well written, and VERY ooc. Sorry reviewers for the suckish chapter. But it was also necessary.**

**Review!!! I will not get angry if you write flames. Still, review!!!!!!!!!!! And I will post the next chapter soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

**Here it is. The final chapter. The finale, the ending, the closure.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to put up. I've been up to a lot stuff lately, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**********************************************************************************

**(Fang POV)**

It was time. The night I had been waiting for, for a whole week. The ball. As cheesy as it sounds, I was taking Max to a masquerade ball. For our one chance at freedom. It was what we needed. Max didn't think it was a good idea, but had agreed to it. Very reluctantly, I might add.

I grabbed my jacket off the hotel bed, and went to find Max. She was probably in the lobby. We had spent a lot of time there, just hanging out. And they had a huge fireplace, so that also might be why.

When I stepped into the elevator, I was surprised to see Ella, Max's sister. Along with Nudge and Angel. They were carrying a case, full of who-knows-what, a straightener, and several hair pins. Angel grinned up at me. I gave her a quizzical look.

"We were just trying to make Max all pretty again for your big night! She didn't take it too well, but we convinced her it was for the best," Angel stated. Nudge started to giggle. I figured it was a girl thing.

They exited the elevator, and I stepped in. The doors closed, causing instant claustrophobia. I tried to breath, and peered at my reflection in the shiny metal. Not bad. Normal, actually. I tugged at my shirt, nervous.

Why was I nervous? This was Max. Max! And I was freaking out. Great. Just what I needed. All of a sudden, crazy emotions popping up.

The elevator door slid open and I leapt out, practically running over a man dressed in a business suit and tie. He glared at me for a moment, then walked on.

I gazed over the heads, and saw Max sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. Walking over, I sat down beside her, and stared into the fire.

Max was gazing deep into a mug filled with hot chocolate. Her hands were wrapped around the mug, trying to get warm. It was as if she was trying to see the future in that muddy colored water. But she looked beautiful.

Her hair had been flat-ironed, and swept back into a pony-tail at the nape of her neck. The wing necklace I had given her the other week glistened in the fire light. A light pink color of lip stuff was splashed across her lips, with some sort of clear mascara, or something. I really didn't get the principles of make-up.

I brushed my lips across her cheek, and whispered in her ear.

"Max. Are you ready? It time to go dance."

Max looked up slowly, and stared at my face, trying to focus.

Once she could actually see my face, and know that it was me, she sighed.

"I'm still not sure about this. What about the others?"

"I told you, they are staying outside the building. It is surrounded by a forest. They will be fine," I told her, not for the first time. She just seemed to be out of it lately.

"Oh. Ok. Well. I guess we should go then."

She drained the hot chocolate, which probably wasn't very hot any more, and I helped her up. On the way out, she banged the mug on the check in counter when the guy wasn't looking. I turned to see his reaction, and laughed out loud. The guy was blinking down at the mug, his mouth gaping at it. Max smiled in a mischievous way.

When we were outside, and hidden from the view of others, we took flight. Max's depressed expression turned to one of happiness, as the wind lifted us higher. I decided to find out why she was so distant.

"Max, what's up with you? You have been all lonely and..blah-ish, for lack of a better term," I called over the wind. She glanced at me and sighed.

"What Iggy said just keeps running over and over again in my mind. I keep finding myself trying to figure out how I could give them a normal life. But there is no way. It just aggravates me," Max said.

I sighed inwardly and thought, "Well, guess what? It aggravates me too, but for different reasons. Cause you keep bringing it up every time we're together!! Can't you come to a conclusion, and give it a rest!?"

"Max. If I've told you before, I've told you a hundred times now..." I growled.

"What they want is normalcy. What they need is freedom. And they have freedom," Max droned, finishing my sentence.

"But that's just it! I don't think we have freedom! What if we are just puppets in a big play?" she exclaimed.

"I think tonight will prove me otherwise. You'll see, Max. Tonight will show it. But you have to promise me you will have a good time!" I yelled, knocking her with my wing. She grinned, and hit me back. I angled toward the ground, and started the short descent to the lawn below.

******************************************************************************

(Max POV)

So, here we were, in a big mansion, with big tables, big chairs, big chandeliers, and a big dance floor. Oh, and big dressing rooms. Since our costumes were stored in the dressing rooms.

Fang and I went to separate rooms to get dressed. I rifled through the racks of dresses, and found a long and flowing lavender halter dress. With white wings attached. The mask that came with is was a strange one. It was shaped weird. It started off looking like a crown, with two triangles on the top, one over each eye. Then, it curved downward to the bottom of my face, and went back up to meet at the bridge of my nose. Like fangs. Wow. How ironic.

It was covered in silver glitter, so it didn't clash with the dress too much. I wore small, clear heels, and had someone help me clasp the halter together....after I had cut the wings out, and replaced them with my own; securely folding my wings down my back. No one would ever know that they were real.

Finally, I looked ready, and started to exit the dressing rooms. People were starting to pour into the place any way, ranging from teenagers like me and Fang, to old-as-dirt people.

And that's when it occurred to me that I might not be able to find Fang. On the account of us both wearing masks. But I couldn't take mine off, risking us being recognized off the news or something of the sort.

Just then, someone touched my shoulder from behind, and I whirled around, ready to fight, although I had no idea how I would be able to with this kind of dress.

"...Max?" Fang asked, lifting his mask slightly to show me it was him. I didn't say anything. Didn't need to. He could recognize me by the necklace I wore. I hadn't thought about that.

He was dressed in white, with a black tie, and his own black wings folded over the jacket. His mask was also black, but only surrounded his eyes and nose. Almost like a Zorro mask.

"I think it just starting. We should go to the dining hall now," Fang said, holding out his arm. I grinned and took it.

We walked past so many creatures, and so many colors, I thought I was kind of casual. Some of the masks were wild, and then again, some people didn't even wear masks. They wore face paint. It was very interesting.

The dining hall wasn't too full yet. Huge platters were set on tables running along the walls. In the center were more tables, where you could sit and eat. We grabbed a couple of plate fulls, and started to eat.

I was really starting to enjoy myself about 15 minutes into the night. We ate all we could, talked about anything, and no one found anything strange about us with our wings out. It was amazing.

After about an hour and a half in the dining hall, we had out fill, and went into the ball room. People were waltzing around the room to some classical music. I looked at Fang skeptically. He shrugged.

"Shall we dance?" he asked, changing his voice into some bravado character. I laughed and took his outstretched hand.

"Do you even know how to waltz?" I questioned, as we walked onto the dance floor.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" he exclaimed, stopping and putting a hand at my waist; the other holding my other hand. My mouth dropped open.

"It shouldn't be that much of a surprise. I have a laptop, you know. One word: Internet," Fang said. "Put your other hand on my shoulder."

I did as he told me.

"Now, just follow my steps. And let me lead. That's the key: to go where I go."

I followed his steps, and soon, I was laughing as he twirled me around crazily. People laughed at us, and even we laughed at ourselves. We were having so much fun, when it was about to get more fun.

They switched from waltz music, to Soulja Boy in an instant. We instantly started going crazy, dancing with all the other teens, and even some of the adults.

We danced through a round of songs, having the time of out lives. I couldn't stop laughing, and Fang eventually joined me as the night went by.

******

They started to play Lucky, by Jason Mraz, when I dragged Fang off the dance floor. Fang had a stupid, happy-drunk smile on his face. I did too, but really didn't care at the moment. We went into a hallway leading to the dining hall, and I slumped against the wall, giggling slightly. Fang swayed to the distant music, or maybe he was just dizzy. I really don't know.

"What time is it?" I asked, lifting my mask up a little. It was hot under it, and I was burning up from all the dancing.

Fang lifted his wrist and looked at it, only to find that he had no watch on. He had left it in the dressing rooms, with his clothes.

"Don't know. It must be late."

I thought for a moment, then...

"O-k. What time does the party end?"

"Don't know."

"Is there anything you do know?!" I laughed. He grinned and took my hand.

"Yep! I know I'm hungry again!" Fang said, starting to run towards the dining hall. I followed, only to stumble. Fang caught me before I fell. I glared down at my heels.

"It's these dumb shoe's. I just realized how much my feet hurt. Hand on, and don't move," I told him, using his shoulder for support as I yanked the shoe's off my feet. Once the shoe's had been removed from my aching feet, I told him I was ready, and we took off towards the food again.

******

After another helping of potato soup and taco's, we were back on the dance floor. They had started playing more waltz music for the older people.

"Stand on my shoes," Fang whispered in my ear. I did, and he began waltzing himself, without me doing anything. It was pretty cool.

Fang started to dance toward a staircase, which I could only assume led to rooms where people could stay for the night. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whoa! Where are you taking me? What are you doing!?" I cried softly.

"You'll see."

He started going up the stair case, which was awkward and weird, cause I was still on his feet. Fang danced with me through another hallway, and onto a balcony.

Fang let me get off him, then held me close, still swaying. I sighed, and lay my head on his shoulder. It was so good to have him back. So good.

******************************************************************************

(Fang POV)

This night couldn't be any more perfect. We were having a great time, just like I told her we would. No Flyboy's or evil white coats had shown up...yet.

I lifted her head, and kissed her lightly on the lips. It just seemed the right mood to do so.

"Are you having a good time?" I inquired quietly.

"Of course! This is the best time I've had in....well, in a long time," she replied. I kissed her again, feeling the heat radiate off her body. In fact, we were both hot. It was like an oven in that ball room.

I looked up at the open sky, then jumped up on the rail. Looking down at Max, I indicated her to join me. She smiled, and I pulled her up, keeping expert balance. Max looked at me, and I leapt off the rail; free-falling down about 20 feet before snapping out my wings.

As I hovered in front of the rail, Max said in a sing-song voice, "Anything you can do, I can do better!"

The she fell backwards off the rail, throwing out her arms and twirling like a top as she was falling. Max fell about 30 feet before pulling into a straight dive, and throwing her wings out; with three strokes of her beautiful wings, she had shot back into the air, hanging in the moonlight.

"Show off," I muttered, swooping up to meet her.

We flew to our own beat for a while. Not the white coat's beat, not the worlds beat. Our beat. It felt amazing just to....not care. Not worry.

******

Thirty minutes past before we went back inside, and began dancing again. Just as they started to play Just Dance, we were interrupted. To say the least.

It started as a low hum, that became a buzz. We didn't hear it over the music, until they were right over the glass dome ceiling. We wouldn't have known, if it hadn't been for some girl looking up and screaming.

With that scream, at least 80 Flyboy's smashed through the glass dome. Glass rained down on us all, as all the party people ran for cover.

The robot droning rang in our ears. Max and I stood in the middle of the dance floor, locked in each others arms, looking up. Shards of glass cut our arms and faces, dust settling on our clothes. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Up and out?" I murmured. A odd look came over her face, and she nodded. We shot up at the same time.

As we flew past the Flyboy's Max yelled at me.

"I just realized something! We are free! How can we not be free? All those people down there...they don't have wings! They don't have flight! We do! I'm sorry for doubting you!"

"It's ok Max! I forgive you! And I love you!" I shouted back, even as a thought ran through my mind. _What we want is normalcy. What we need is freedom. And we have freedom._

_(Random Person Singing)_

_You can't always get what you want._

_You can't always get what you want._

_You can't always get what you want._

_But if you try some times.....you get what you need._

_Oh, yeah!_

_You get what you need._

******************************************************************************

(Third Person)

The black silhouettes of six bird children slowly grew smaller. The people at the ball longed within their deepest of desires to follow them, but were confined to the ground. The Flyboy's disappeared, to follow their own built-in instructions. Max and her flock had yet to finish saving the world. But she will. Along with her lover, her pyro cook, her little trooper, her computer hacker, her angel, and her tag-a-long. She will.

**********************************************************************************

**I hope you all liked this story! I think you did, or I wouldn't have gotten very many reviews. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!! I give you candy, and cookies, and pudding! Everyone loves pudding!!**

**BYE!! P.S.- There might be a sequel, I'm not sure yet. I don't think so, cause I have another story that hasn't been updated in months, so yeah.**

**The End.**


End file.
